The I in Team
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A Power Rangers/TMNT xover. No longer a Ranger, Adam Park feels lost but maybe with the help of some old friends he can be part of a team again.
1. Chapter 1: Peer Pressure:

**A/N:** I haven't done a crossover in forever so I wanted to mix up turtles and Power Rangers. I think the only Ranger I'll be using in this is Adam Park since he's my favorite. However, he's no longer a Ranger, and he's an adult now. So this can take place after "Once a Ranger". As for turtleverse lets go with 4kids 03 one before they went Back to the Sewers. Warnings include: violence, bad language, and awful fighting scenes. I don't right them that well sorry.

**The I in Team: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Peer Pressure: **

Adam arrived at the farm house late that after noon. He wasn't surprised to see a bike parked out in front. He sighed as he parked his car next to it. Adam knew someone was waiting for him but he wasn' t sure if he was in the mode to deal with Raph right now. It'd been a long drive and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Raph came out of the front door with a beer in his hand. He smirked at the arrival. "Hey kid, how's it hangin'?" Raph tossed him the extra beer. "Figured you might need that."

Adam caught it. He glared at Raph. "You know I don't drink."

"Geez, hi to ya too." Raph snared. "And here I thought you'd be thankin' me."

Adam tossed the beer back at Raph so he could get his duffle out the backseat. He through it over his shoulder and shut the door before heading up the steps. Raph blocked his path and taunted him with the beer. "You're of age now. So, you can't use that an excuse."

"Who said I was." Adam retorted. "Move Raph. I'm beat."

"Serves you right," Raph fussed at him. "Driving from LA to NY..." the turtle shook his head. "What are you nuts?" Raph paused. "Wait, don't answer that question."

"Raph." Adam pleaded.

Raph wasn't going to budge, at least not until he took the beer. He knew Adam wanted he could see by the look in his eyes. He was thirty but his goodie boy ways were over lapping him again. Raph shook the bottle in front of him.

"Have you heard of this thing called peer preasure Raph?" Adam questioned. "You should look it up."

"Yeah, well you should look up denial." Raph remarked.

Adam really really wasn't in the mode. He felt like he could drop right now. Then Raph had to challenge him. "You could always make me move."

That was a bad move on Raph's part because even though the former Green Zeo Ranger was tired he never backed down. Without a warning to Raph he slung his duffle towards him, hoping to knock the beer bottle out of his hands but Raph was quicker then he was and punched the bag out of the way. Raph returned a low kick but Adam saw it and jumped up to give him a good kick in the face. Raph ducked and Adam's foot hit the door frame.

"Oww, shit!" Adam cursed.

Raph laughed and blocked himself. "Nice try kid."

Adam rolled his eyes. His foot was throbing. He wasn't about to let that stop him. He'd been through worse pain then this and he was still standing. "I'm not a kid!" Adam shouted and went out in full out frontal attack on Raph's ass. It was one punch after another.

Raph found it rather entertaining. He had to admit though Adam's abilites were growing stronger every time he saw him. Adam came with so much force that he knocked them backwards through the screen door knocking it off it's henches.

"Damn," Raph had time to curse. April wasn't going to like that. He could just blame it on Adam later.

Adam was trying to keep his punches up while adding a few kicks to mix up his style but his body was slowly letting him down. Raph could see it and decided to call it quits. He yanked Adam up under his under arm and throw him hard on the ground. "We're in." he said.

Adam gave him a small laugh and leaned his head back on the cold wood. "Yeah, so I noticed."

Raph got off him and went to go get a set of fresh beer for the both of them. Adam sat up. Raph tossed another one. This time when he caught it he didn't through it back.

"Should I ask what brought this trip on?" Raph asked as he sat down next to his friend. "You only come up here when something is wrong... What is it."

Adam finished off the last of his beer. "I'll make you a deal," he offered. "Let me sleep a little bit and wash up and then maybe I'll give you all you want to know." Adam stuck out his hand to make it official.

Raph didn't like the waiting part but if he could find out what was wrong with Adam and possibly fix it then he'd take what he could get. "Deal." he agreed and shook on it.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: Need a Fix:

**A/N: **Just warning you know Adam is going to go a little emo here but that's because I just have so much fun torching my favorites. I'm surprised how mature I've made Raph in this but I'm sick and tired of Raph being the same over and over again. He's grown a lot, and here I should mention the turtles aren't teenagers either. Not in this verse.

_"...I need a fix ca use Im going down.  
Down to the bits that I left uptown.  
I need a fix cause Im going down.  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun.  
Happiness is a warm gun  
Happiness is a warm gun  
When I hold you in my arms  
And I feel my finger on your trigger  
I know no one can do me no harm  
Because happiness is a warm gun.  
Yes it is."  
Song: Happiness is a Warm Gun  
Version: Across the Universe, Sung by: Joe Anderson _

**Chapter Two: Need a Fix: **

The last time Raph checked up on Adam the kid was still asleep. He was getting worried when he still hadn't come down and the sun was going down. At this rate if Adam wouldn't be able to sleep a wink tongitht. Then again that was probably not a bad idea since the door needed fixing. No way in hell was he going to leave that unfixed. If April came back up here and found that off the door all hell was going to break lose. Raph thought it would be a good idea to get Adam's ass awake now. However, when Raph got up to his room he found him all ready up.

Adam wasn't sure what time it was when he got up. He didn't really care. He was now leaning his head against the cool window and wondering what was waiting for him past the horizon. Adam was so gone he didn't even know Raph was at his door.

Raph didn't like the vibe he was getting in this room. It was sad, dark, and depression and it was all coming from Adam. He just didn't understand why he'd be feeling these things from a guy who normally had a smile on his face. Then again, Raph knew better then that. A smile can be a tricky thing. It can hide a lot. Raph now regretted coming up here. Adam seemed to be left alone, and he knew how that felt and when Leo use to barge in on him. Leo was rubbing off on him and he didn't consider that a good thing. Raph went to turn but the old floor boards below him gave him away.

Dammit.

Adam pushed himself away from the window. "What do you want now?"

Raph put his hands up singling peace. "I just came to see if you're okay." he answered honestly. "You've been asleep for almost four hours."

Adam couldn't help but smile. Raph liked to say he was all muscle but below all that was one hell of a heart. Only a few people knew that though and Adam was honored to be one of those select few. "You might want to knock off a couple of those." Adam corrected him.

"You mean you've been up?" Raph asked.

"Yeah,"

Raph was kicking himself for not coming up sooner. They could've had the door fixed and enjoying a couple of beers by now. "You punk."

Adam perked. "I learn from the best."

Raph pointed at him. "Watch it." he warned. "Anyway: are you up for fixing the door? You're the one who kinda broke it."

Adam crossed his arms. "Yeah, after you pissed me off."

Raph smirked. "You feel better though don't ya?"

Adam let his arms hung. He didn't feel a 100% better but he didn't feel as bad when first got here. "Yeah."

"Then you're good enough to help fix what you broke." Raph stated. He went up behind him so he could push him downstairs.

"Where are the tools?" Adam asked.

"All ready got you covered." Raph pointed next to the door. He'd gotten them some time ago. "Don always keeps them in the garage."

"How are your brothers?" questioned Adam as he got out the screw driver and some screws. He smirked and held them up to Raph. "I think these might belong to you." he teased.

"Ha, ha," Raph yanked them out of Adam's hands.

"I can't help it if they're lose." Adam replied.

"Whatever," Raph said with an eye roll. "Let's just get this over with."

The two went about getting the door back up. Meanwhile, they caught up with each other. Raph informed Adam that his brothers, Casey, and April were okay. Adam was glad to hear that. "April sounded great on the phone." Adam made known. "Well, besides the fact she was cursing my ass out for wanting come out here alone."

Raph laughed. "That's April." he reminded him. "She's the reason why I'm up here."

"I figured one of you guys would be up here." Adam said. "I just didn't think it would be you. Leo maybe, but not you."

"Gah, why is it always Leo with you people?" Raph asked angerily.

"Sorry Raph," Adam apologized. "It's just I'd figure that he'd be the one lecturing the hell out of me like he did oen of the first times I came up here."

Raph stopped what he was doing then. "You deserved that you asshole." he cursed at him.

The time they spoke of was when Adam was pulled the infamous stunt of morphing with the borken morpher in order to save Carlos. In which Adam reminded him.

"And what?" Raph demanded. "In exchange for you!?"

Adam waved that off but Raph grabbed his arm tightly then jerked him so Adam could look him in the eyes. "That was really stupid!" he fussed.

Adam jerked his hands out. "Yeah, so I've heard!"

"Yer gonna keep on hearin' it too dammit!" Raph promised him and he wasn't done yet. "What about that time you went back to help those other kids?" Raph asked him.

"I didn't use a broken moprher then!" Adam shouted at him. "I just guided them was all."

Raph sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up the fact that Rocky had called them, worried about Adam. He wasn't the same because after that he was truly no longer a Power Ranger, and discontected from the others.

"What?" Adam asked him.

"Man, Rocky made me promise not to say anything but he called up here not too long ago." Raph informed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Adam yelled as he yanked the door back into place.

"Whoa, easy, we don't want this to come lose again." Adam said. "Look, he's your friend. He was worried."

"I told him don't bother." Adam said.

"He's stubborn," Raph reminded him. "Like someone else I know." Raph clasped a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"There the damn door is fixed," Adam brushed him off and tossed the tools back into the box. He laughed a little. "You know it would be great if we could easily be fixed with tools, paints or clues."

"Do you think you need fixin'?" Raph asked him. "I heard you were doing pretty well. You were a karate instructer back on your side. What happened to that?"

Now, Adam was really going to kill Rocky. "Someone needs to get some duct tape on his mouth." Adam said.

"Answer the question Adam," Raph pleaded with him. Adam was one hell of a material artist. The kids would benefit learning from one of the best. He'd hate to see them miss out on his stupid account.

"I quit."

"You idiot!" Raph spat him. "Why?"

"There's just no point!" Adam answered him "What's the point in fighting if you can't do anything!"

"You should know better then that!" Raph retorted. "You were helping someone! You were helping those kids!"

"They can find better!" Adam continued.

"Not where I'm standin'." Raph made known as he crossed his arms.

"You weren't standing back there!" Adam yelled. "You just don't get it!"

"I would if you just talked to me!"

"Being a Ranger was all I had left!" Adam gave in. "Rocky isn't good when it comes to details. He forgot to mention that Kat and Tommy got married. She's expecting, and that gave Rocky the bright idea to ask Tanya to marry him! They knew what they wanted. They had each other! Then there is just me! What am I suppose to do?" Adam asked. "It's real funny because you think you can be best friends even when one of you gets hitched... Someone forgots to tell the other one they really don't have time for you anymore because they're spending too much time with the love of there life!"

Adam sank to his knees and gave a short laugh. "Man, do I sound like a selfish bastard, but I can't help the way I feel..." he continued. He looked back up at Raph. He was actually surprised him still there. "You know that old saying: there is no I in team?"

Raph nodded.

"I think I'm that I."

Raph chuckled. He could relate to Adam. He went over. "Don't think I haven't been in your shoes pal?" he asked. "I've been there more then once." he said. "You don't feel like you have a place anymore. So, what do you do? You get mad. Get angry. You leave, and try to find out where the hell you belong." he sighed. "I'm glad that Leo ain't here 'cause he would never let me live this down, but I always go back home."

"You have brothers though, I don't." Adam reminded him.

"You still have friends who care about you Adam."

"I know, I know." Adam said with an eye roll. "I just really don't know what to do anymore."

Raph started to think. He could always suggest him coming back to New York. He always had a place to stay with his family or April for that matter. April was going to kill him for this but he couldn't let Adam go back to Angel Grove if he didn't want to. "Why don't you come back with me to New York?" he offered. "You can chill out and go from there."

Adam smiled at the idea. It's been awhile since he'd been to New York. He liked it. Besides that, he wouldn't mind hanging out with the guys again or April. Casey was fun too. "That'd be great."

"Good." Raph was thankful he agreed with him. "Now, get your ass up and put the tools back and I'll get us something to drink."

Adam was going to refuse a beer. Raph wouldn't let him though. When it came to it, it was best not to argue with Raphael. One would get his ass kicked, and Adam didn't want his ass kicked two times in one day. He shut his mouth and just enjoyed the long neck.

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3: Jax:

**A/N: **I swore I wouldn't give Adam an OFC because I have way too many of them to begin with but I thought that he should have someone, even if just a little while in his story to help deal with Kim. Now, this girl might just be here or I might have her show up in other stories. It just depends on how much she grows on me. I'm also going to pay some homage to Eyeshine (Johnny Yong Bosch's band) because they're awesome and the song/lyrics that are in this chappie are from the song "Alone" which can be found on their new album: Paper Kingdom. Kick ass CD.

**Chapter Three: Jax: **

In the days that followed Adam's arrival he spent most of his time getting his mind and body back into balance while Raph kept a watchful eye on him. Adam swore that he didn't need looking after but after a few times if Raph hadn't been there he'd be alone in the field passed out. Today, he figured he would call it quits early so he could get some extra rest in.

"Hungry?" Raph questioned.

Adam stuck up his nose knowing what was coming. "Please, no more pizza. I don't think I can stomach anymore."

Raph laughed. "Tell that to Mikey." he said.

"Can't we go out somewhere?" Adam tried. He forgot where he was.

"This isn't the city bro, we can't just walk up the street for some Chinese or something like that." Raph reminded him. "The nearest rest stop is about 45 minutes that way." Raph pointed to the north. "And I don't think either of is up for that."

Raph was right on that. They were both tired. When Raph wasn't watching Adam with a brotherly gaze he was fixing things around the house. The place was older then dirt and Adam was pretty sure that April wouldn't mind the extra help. Adam made a mental note to pitch in a little more before they went back to New York.

"Fine, pizza it is then." Adam said with a sigh.

Raph led him back to the house. By the time they got up there a truck was waiting for them. Adam thought it was April at first. She was probably worried that Raph wasn't going to leave him in one piece. Raph had a bad habit of doing that. Then he got a closer look at the truck and found he didn't recognize it at all.

"Aw damn," Adam cursed getting into his protective mode. He jumped in front of Raph getting ready to defend him. Then again he couldn't really hide a large mutant turtle even with his muscular frame.

"Don't worry, she's cool." Raph assured him with a smile and pushed him aside. Raph hoped off the porch to greet the girl inside the truck. "Hey Jax."

A blond stepped out. "Hey Raph." she returned.

Adam joined them. "Wait, she knows about you? How?"

The blond smiled Adam's way. "Oh hi," she greeted. "Don't think I've seen you around here before."

"This is Ape's cousin Adam," Raph introduced quickly before Adam could.

Adam gave Raph a thankful look. Raph returned it with a nod of understanding. "Adam, this is one of Ape's neighbors, Jax."

Jax stuck out her hand. Adam shook it. "Jax?" he questioned. "Sounds like a boy's name."

Jax laughed. "My dad wanted a boy and since he got me he decided a girl with a boy's name would do just fine." she explained.

Adam nodded. "Okay, so how do you two know each other?"

Raph smacked him on the arm. "Geez Adam, lay off the 20 questions." Raph told him. "Let the girl get inside the house. We're about to have some pizza do you want some?"

"I was actually going to see if you guys wanted to come to my place for dinner." Jax offered.

"What about your roomie?" Raph questioned.

"Don't worry, she's out of town." she assured him. "Figured you guys could use something other then pizza in your stomachs."

Adam smiled at that idea. "I'm up for it."

"Okay then," Raph agreed.

"Raph take the passenger." Jax instructed. "Adam, you don't mind getting in the back do you?"

Adam shook his head. "No." He understood that Raph really couldn't be out in the open like that. He needed to be hidden even it was in the middle of no where. It wasn't worth the risk.

A couple of minutes later Raph and Adam were making their selves comfortable in Jax's house. It wasn't as big as Ape's. Jax's was small and cozy. It only had about three room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

"Does spaghetti sound all right?" Jax asked them.

"Trust me, anything but pizza." Adam answered.

Jax laughed and went about her way making up there dinner. It didn't take her long. While she did that she told Adam and Raph to make themselves at home. Raph was all ready doing that. Adam could see he'd been there before. "You still didn't tell me how you two met." Adam said as he took a look around the place.

"Tough guy over here was hitching a ride with April," Jax began, motioning towards Raph. "They were passing through when my boyfriend and his friends wanted to mess a round."

"Ex-boyfriend." Raph corrected.

"Right. Ex." she followed. "C'mon Raph give me a break, it's only been a few months."

"You're better off with out that jerk off." Raph made known. "And that's the nicer word I'm giving him right now." he shook his head. "Man, what is it with you girls following for the bad boys?"

Jax smirked his way. "I thought out of all people you would know the answer to that."

Adam rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better he'd say these two were flirting and were in a sea of denial. It was bad enough that Rocky, Tanya, and Kat and Tommy had things going for them. Now, Raph too. Adam's ego was slightly lacking and he didn't feel like watching this unfold before him.

Raph knew very well the answer to that. He was tough, and perhaps sometimes bad but under every bad boy there was a good heart if one was lucky enough to discover it. Jax knew. However, she didn't know the real reason why Raph wanted to be here tonight. It wasn't for the change of food it was for Adam's sake. Jax was single as was Adam. He knew all about the whole Kim deal and he was hoping Jax would help him out and vise versa. These two seemed to defend the word loneliness.

Adam decided now would be a good time to help set up the table for dinner. "The plates are up there." Jax pointed. "Glasses over there." she showed him.

Adam was careful as he gathered up what they needed. Then he placed them around them table. Jax got them some of the noddles. Raph made sure they sat together. Adam pulled out the chair for Jax. Jax was surprised.

"What?" Adam asked.

Jax shook her head. "Nothing, just didn't think there were any of you left."

"What would that be?"

"Gentlemen."

Adam smiled and blushed. "We're rare I guess."

"Very." Jax added.

Raph cleared his throat. "Where does that leave me?"

Jax laughed. "You're just a hot head."

"Funny." Raph told her.

"I try." she said.

"Well, she has a point." Adam couldn't help but take his turn on Raph.

"Remember I know where you sleep at night." Raph replied.

"So, what do you do?" Jax asked as the trio began dinner.

Adam really didn't know how to answer her. He wasn't doing anything right now. He was just trying to find out where he could go from here. Instead of giving her a lie, he told the truth. Well, it was the truth at one point anyway. "I'm a karate instructer."

Jax found that interesting. "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where did you learn?" Jax asked. "From them?" she pointed her fork in Raph's direction before taking another bite out of her noddles.

"No," Adam explained. "I knew karate long before getting involved with them."

"I just make sure he keeps in shape." Raph noted.

"Or he likes to try anyway." Adam followed.

Two plates later Adam thought he had enough. As did the other two. Jax helped clean up. Adam got up to help her. Raph smiled at them and decided he'd make himself comfortable in the living room.

"Hey, you could give us a hand." Adam told him.

Raph smirked and clapped. "Smart ass." cursed Adam.

Jax laughed again. "I had a feeling that was coming."

Adam liked her laugh. It was soft. It reminded him of another laugh that still echoed in the back of his mind. Kim suddenly flashed through his mind. He went back to the dishes.

"I'll just let them soak," Jax told him.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Jax and Adam went into the living room to join Raph. Then a guitar caught Adam's attention. "Is that yours?" he asked.

Jax shook her head. "No, that's my roomie's."

Adam went to it. "Do you think she would mind?"

Jax shook her head no. "Nah, it's all right. Besides, what she doesn't know won't kill her."

Raph gave Adam an odd look. "Since when do you play?"

Adam picked up the instrument and let his fingers rest on it. Then after a few seconds he let them strum over them. It was nothing epic, at least not to his standards but he had a few songs in his mind. Ones that were mostly inspired by Kim but she would never know. Hell, not even his best friend Rocky knew this little secret of his and Raph was just now figuring out. The funny thing was not only could he play but he could sing too.

"... I'd die thousands times for you and wonder if you care at all... Do you know what feels like to be alone? Well, I do. I do. Do you know what it feels like? To be alone? Well, I do. I do... I do... I do... I do.... YEAH!" The gentle strums became harder, edger, quicker.

Raph was amazed to say the least. Adam was the quiet one in his group. He had no idea that he had this kind of talent on him.

Adam could rock, Jax noticed. She wasn't too sure if she liked the lyrics of the song though. They sounded painful at least in Adam's case. She couldn't help but wonder what inspired that or who.

Adam forgot where he was for a second. Music helped him in days of late. It wasn't until Raph started applauding his musical efforts that he was reminded of where he was. "Eh, sorry," Adam apologized.

"What for?" Jax asked him.

"Don't mind him," Raph told her. "He has a really bad habit of doing that."

"I do not." Adam argued putting aside the guitar. Well, he didn't until Kim anyway. To change the subject he looked at the clock. It was getting late and he really didn't want to over stay their welcome. "I think we better get going."

"Party pooper." Raph called him.

"Sticks and stones." was his reply.

Jax got up and walked them to the door. "So, how long are you going to be staying?" she asked Adam.

Adam shrugged. "Only for a few more days. Then I'm going back to New York with Raph for a bit."

Jax smiled. "Who knows maybe I'll go up that way."

Jax got them home safe. "If you need me don't be afraid to give me a ring Raph."

"I got your number." he said as he and Adam hoped out of the truck.

"Thanks for dinner." Adam replied.

"No problem," she said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, same here."

"I think she likes you." Raph said as they waved her goodbye.

Adam shook his head. "Don't start Raph okay."

"I'm not startin' anythin'." Raph put up his hands.

"Yeah, but you're thinking it." Adam knew him better then he thought he did.

"Can you blame a turtle for tryin'?" Raph questioned with a smirk.

"With any other turtle yes, with you no." Adam answered. "Make that a hell no."

"Let's get to bed," Raph lead them in. "Hey, you still haven't told me how long you've been playing."

Adam would tell him tomorrow. He was getting tired, that is if he remembered.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4: No Goodbye:

**A/N: **I had troubles with this one because of Jax. I'm mainly playing around her and get a good feel of her. I think I might keep her around but you probably won't see her until later on. I want to get Raph and Adam back in New York.

**Chapter Four: No Goodbye: **

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Jax asked Adam one afternoon as they walked around the pond behind the old farm house.

"Probably tomorrow, early," was his answer.

Adam picked up a stone and skipped it across. It only made it half way.

"You are taking Raph with you right?" Jax teased him. "I don't think I could stand him by himself."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, he's going too."

"Thank the Gods," she joked. "Then I guess I'll be back on my own."

"What about your roomie?" Adam asked her.

"She won't be back for a couple of weeks." Jax informed him.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," she said. "What do you plan on doing in New York anyway?"

Adam shrugged. "Got me. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"You should really do something with that music of yours." she suggested. "I'm sure they're tons of clubs up there who would take you in a minute." Jax snapped.

Adam blushed. "You think?"

"Sure," she assured him.

"Maybe," he said. "I don't know. That's just been kind of my thing. I do that when I'm by myself."

"Do your friends know you play?" she asked.

Jax hated to pry but so far the only thing that she knew about Adam was that he was April's cousin, he knew the turtles and that he was from Cali. Raph filled her in on that much.

"No," he answered her quietly.

"Why not?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know..."

Jax smiled. She had an idea. "It's about a girl isn't it?"

Adam stopped in his tracks. She was good. "How did you know?"

"C'mon, I might a country girl, but I'm still a girl..." she reminded him. "We know these things... So, what happened to the girl?" A part of Jax was hoping they weren't together anymore because that would give her a chance.

Adam didn't know how to bring that subject up. What could he say? "I feel in love with one of my best friend's girlfriends?" That would make him sound like a jerk. "She moved." was all he would give her.

Jax had a feeling there was more. She could tell by his voice. "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it." he answered and picked up another rock. "It was doomed from the start anyway." he mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Jax heard him.

"Dammit," he cursed at his slip.

Jax hit herself on the forehead. "Okay, I'm shutting up now." she promised him. "I have a real bad habit of digging myself deeper and deeper..."

"It's okay," he assured her.

"Meh, well it had to be worth something or you wouldn't have gone after her right?" Jax questioned. Adam couldn't help but agree there. "My question is what is stopping you from going after her?"

"It's done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Adam answered a little too quickly for her taste.

"Huh uh," she said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to dig anymore."

"I thought you said it was okay." she returned.

They both burst out laughing.

"You're easy to talk to." Adam complimented.

"Thanks," she said. "I get that a lot. Raph likes to say I could be a therapist."

"He would know." Adam joked.

Jax looked towards the sun set. It was getting late. "I guess we better get you back since you're leaving in the morning."

"I guess." Adam followed her back to the farm house.

Raph was on the front porch swing enjoying himself. He smiled when he saw Adam and Jax coming his way. "Hey guys," he greeted.

Jax waved at him.

"Are you going to see us off tomorrow?" Raph questioned as he got up from the swing.

"Maybe." she answered. "Do you want me to?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Raph said.

"Then I'll be here." she promised. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Adam watched her pull off. He waved her bye. She had no idea that when she got there tomorrow that he would all ready be gone.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Jax demanded Raph when she arrived the next day.

"The kid isn't good with goodbyes," Raph shook his head. "I should've known he'd pull a stunt like this."

"I'm going to kill him." Jax stated.

"Get a number." Raph said.

Jax followed Raph to his bike. "Come back soon."

"I probably will." Raph assured her. "But ya know, it goes both ways. You should come up to New York. You can kill Adam in person." he said with a laugh.

"I might just do that." she said. "Be careful all right."

"Aren't I always?" Raph questioned with a smirk.

Jax crossed her arms. "Do you really really want me to answer that?"

Raph answered her by putting his helmet on. Jax laughed and steeped back so he would have room to take off. He gave a finale wave before speeding off in a cloud of rubble and dust.

Jax waved him down until he was no longer in sight. Then she went to make sure that the boys had locked the farm house. She found it secure. Afterwards she went back to her place and made her plans to go to New York herself. She decided the surprise effect would be best. It would be payback on Adam's part. No one left her without saying goodbye and getting away with it.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Back in New York:

**Chapter Five: Back in New York: **

April was just settling down for the night when a knock came at the door. She looked at her clock. It was late. "Who could that be?"

April shrieked out of surprise when she found Adam behind the door. "ADAM!" Before he could even say hi she had her arms around her. "It's been so long!" she let him in, well it was more liked pulled him. "How are you? What are you doing here so early? Did Raph drive you crazy?"

Adam really couldn't answer her due to the fact that she had him where he could barely breath much less talk. He reminded her by pointing at his air supply. "Sorry!" she gasped and let go. She couldn't help it. Adam was like another brother to her and she hardly saw him. Part of her was thrilled that he was on the East Coast.

"Better. Wanted to suprise you and almost." he answered her questions once he got his breath back.

April laughed. "Where is Raph?"

"He's a few hours behind me." he answered her.

"Was he able to talk some sense into you about going back home?" April asked him.

"Ape, please can you give me a few minutes?" Adam pleaded with her. "I'm really really beat."

April put up her hands in surrender. "All right all right," she gave in.

"I can see where Raph gets it from." Adam teased her.

"Why don't you go shower up and I'll have the living room ready for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Hey, where is Casey?"

April rolled her eyes. "Out doing his thing with the guys, he probably won't be back for another few hours."

Adam tried to stay up for Casey but by the time he got out of the shower the sun was up. A new day had dawned. Casey came through the window. "Yo April!" he greeted.

April was dressed and ready for work. She quickly shhed him. "What gives?" he mumbled through her hand.

"We have company." she motioned towards Adam's spot on the sofa.

Casey smiled. "He's here." he said. "Wait, I thought the plan was to get him home."

"The process isn't over by a long shot Casey," April informed him. Casey questioned about Raph's where abouts. "He's on his way."

Casey walked over to check on Adam. He'd gotten bigger since the last time he'd seen him. He told April this. "The kid has gotten bigger, I guess I got to stop calling him kid."

"That ain't stoppin' me." Raph came through the window like Casey had done.

April jumped. She laughed. She hugged him. "Yo Raph!" Casey greeted thime he did it quietly so not to wake Adam.

Raph saw Adam past out on the sofa. "I see he made it okay." he said as he parted from April.

"Yup, he's just wiped."

"How did it go at the farm house?" April questioned as she pushed the boys in the next room so not to disturb their guest.

"He wants to see what he can do here first." Raph shared.

"That bad?" Casey asked.

"It's not bad..." Raph tried but Casey wasn't falling for it.

"If it's because of what's her name then it's probably bad." Casey noted.

"It's more then just that." Raph said but would leave the fill in the blanks for Adam.

"I'm going to talk to him later because I really got to jet!" April made known. "Just take the bed or something Raph and we'll just catch up tonight."

"Don't mind if I do!" Raph flopped himself down on the guest bed.

"Speaking of sleep," Casey yawned. "It's hard work beating the shit out of the bad guys of the city."

"Or vice versa." Raph joked.

Casey punched him. "Do you want some of tis?"

"Boys," April pleaded with them. It was too early and plus Adam was asleep. "Sleep it off."

The two were out before she said goodbye.

Adam was up before Casey and Raph were. It took him a second to remember that he was back in New York in Ape's apartment. He looked at his watch. "Whoa," he gawked. It was getting late in the night. He figured that April was still at work. As for Casey he guessed he was around here somewhere it was just a matter of finding him.

"Casey?" he called out.

He found Raph out in the guest room. Then Casey in the bed room. He laughed. "They're so cute when they're sleeping."

Adam thought it was time for a wake up call. He attacked Casey first since he hadn't seen him in so long. Adam took a running start and jumped onto his bed. "GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Casey bolted up. "EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" he cried out.

Adam nearly fell over laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph could hear the commotion all the way in his room. Then he laughed over what he saw.

"I'm just making sure Casey is up and ready to go." Adam answered with a smirk.

"I'm up. I'm up." Casey assured him and pushed his butt off his bed.

Casey ended up tumbling over himself. Raph laughed harder. "Looks like your down to me."

Casey winked over at Adam. Adam smirked. Casey grabbed a pillow. He grabbed one too. Then they aimed them at Raph and WHAM! Without a warning to the turtle in red he was getting hammered by the both of them.

"C'mon!" Raph warned them. "Two against one!"

"What happened to that ninja training Master Splinter taught you?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah, I was taught how to handle actual enemies not morons!" Raph replied.

When Raph ducked out from under them he got a hold of his own weapon. "AH HA!" he declared happily and pulled out his sai and diced their pillows to shreds.

"MY PILLOWS!" April shrieked. "Honestly I leave you boys home alone for a couple of hours and this is what I come home to?" she yelled. "What the hell?" April shook her head towards Casey's way.

"Hey, he started it!" Casey pointed at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked with a shock. "I can't help it if your lazy ass won't get up!"

"Well, you guys did it so you guys can clean it up!" April demanded of them.

"Oh come on Ape, we're suppose to see the turtles!" Adam told her.

"I know, after you clean it up."

"Aw man," Casey said.

Adam didn't say nothing. He knew it was better then to argue with April. With the three of them it didn't take them long to clean up the mess. Adam couldn't be happier. He hadn't see Raph's brothers in a long time. It would be good to see them again.


	6. Chapter 6: One Shell of a Welcome:

**Chapter Six: One Shell of a Welcome: **

"I just got a text from Ape," Donatello announced with a grin. "They're on their way."

"Whoo!" Mikey cheered. "This is going to fun!"

"I wonder how his kata has improved since last I saw him?" Leo wondered out loud. "Last time he wasn't too bad."

"The last time I remembered he beat your shell." Mikey kindly reminded him.

"It was a tie." Leo persisted knowing good and well that he got one hell of a beating out of Adam. One would never think it since he's so quiet but it's them you had to watch out for and the fact that Adam was a Ranger helped too. They fought monsters all the time or when was a kid anyway. That's why he was getting into so much trouble now was because he was starting to stray. Leo hoped he could get him back in the right direction again. Back home: where he belonged.

"Man, I forgot how bad it smelt down here." Adam joked with Raph as he followed the turtle to their home under New York.

"You get use to it." April promised him.

Adam entered behind Raph. He was expecting a great big hug of a reunion but what he found was nothing. "Guys?" he questioned and got nothing but his own echo. It sent shivers down his spins. "I thought you said they were here." Adam turned to April.

"That's what Don said." she held up her phone.

Then Adam felt it, the energy of someone else. By the calmness of it all he knew it was Leo and sure enough the former Green Ranger was right. Leo was lurking in the shadows behind him. Adam ducked out of Leo's way just as Leo jumped out.

"Hiya Leo," Adam greeted with a grin.

Leo smirked back at him. He brought out his swords. Adam was ready for him when he charged. He used this trick the last time they met. "When are you going to learn that weapons aren't everything?" Adam questioned as he kicked one of them out of his hands.

Leo quickly steadied his last one with both hands. "When you realize that they do!" Leo tried at him again.

Adam rolled aside. He got behind him and kicked him in the shell sending him forward giving Adam enough time to get the fallen sword that Leo lost. Leo got up but as soon as he pointed his blade at Adam, Adam has his blade to him.

"Now what Fearless Leader?" Adam questioned getting ready to make his move.

"Taking this back." Leo stated and with a flick of his wrist he was was able to knock the sword out of Adam's hand with the back in of his own blade so he wouldn't actually cut him. "Anymore questions?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah, just one." he stepped forward. "How the hell have you been?"

Leo put his swords away and the two embraced each other. "Good to see you my friend." Leo made known as they parted. "How are you?"

"Better." he answered.

Leo wasn't sure he believe him but he wouldn't lecture him just yet. He had plenty of time. Besides that, Mikey wouldn't let him. Mikey came running out of the kitchen. "ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!"

Adam tried to brace himself but that didn't do him any good with Mikey's force. His glomp caused both of them to go down. Adam laughed. "Didn't miss me did you?" Adam looked for help. "Can someone get this big goonie off me?"

Raph helped him out by yanking him off of Adam.

"And here I thought I was your favorite turtle." Mikey joked with him.

"Hey Adam," Donnie waved from behind his computer without looking up.

He turned to Leo. "He has moved from there since the last time I was here right?"

Mikey laughed. "Sure dude. He can't help it. After all the internet is really really great... for porn!" Mikey couldn't help but sing out.

"That's the last time I'm letting you borrow my Avenue Q soundtrack!" Donnie threatened.

"Aww, but I love that!" Mikey went back over to his brother behind the computer. "I'm happy just being with you!" Mikey continued to sing out.

Donnie pushed his younger brother off him.

Adam smiled at them. They were always picking on each other but at the end of the day there was much love in this den. These guys were the closest family he'd ever seen and they weren't even blood realated or even the same species. He remembered a time when he was part of a family like this and he missed the good old days he figured that's why he wanted to be here. It felt like another home.

Adam noticed that someone wasn't with them. "Where is Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter answered him by coming out of his room. "Adam-san," Master Splinter greeted happily.

"Sensei!" Adam returned. Adam wanted to embrace the old rat but knew better. Instead, he bowed out of respect for the elderly rotten.

Master Splinter bowed in return. It was nice to see that another one of his students was learning.

"Adam, are you hungry?" Mikey asked coming out from bugging Donnie. "I got some pizza in the oven."

Adam groaned. "Again?"

Raph put a friendly hand on his companions shoulder. "Don't worry we'll take out tonight."

"Suggestions?" April asked them all.

"I vote Chinese!" Casey raised his hand.

"Chinese it is then." April stated as the others agreed. She took their orders and soon called one of their favorite Chinese places to get some much needed food.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7: Remasked:

**A/N: **I loved it in the the 07 movie of TMNT how they made Raph the Night Watcher so I had to pay homage to that so Night Watcher is mentioned here and maybe more through out the story.

**Chapter 7: Remasked: **

After dinner Adam thought it would be a good idea to help with the dishes. "I got it." Donatello assured him.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Leave the dishes to the girls." Mikey suggested winking towards April's way.

April didn't find that at all appealing. She crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

Mikey cleared his throat. "I mean I believe in everyone being equal!" he corrected himself quickly.

"That's what I thought." April returned with a smirk.

"Guys, c'mon we're going to miss all the good ones if we don't get crackin'!" Casey announced as he put on his hockey mask and brought out his bat.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," April answered before any of the others could. "This isn't Angel Grove Adam. This is New York. It's a little rougher out here."

"You don't have to remind me." Adam told her. "I got jumped the first time I visited here remember?"

"Yeah, good thing Carlos called us and let us know you were coming." Raph said. "Or your ass would've been grass."

"I had it under control!" Adam came to his defense.

"Sure ya did." Raph gave an eye roll. "Did you like that position of holding yer gut on the pavement?"

"Give it a rest. Geez." Adam pleaded.

"Too bad you can't morph anymore." Mikey spoke up. "That would've been cool! Carlos let me see him morph one time and it was awesome!"

Mikey tried to act out Carlos' morphing but it was an epic fail. Raph face palmed. He was pretty damn sure that was the last thing Adam wanted to be reminded of. He turned to Casey. "Can I see that?" he asked gazing down at the bat.

Casey shrugged. "Just be careful uh?" Casey asked him. "That's my baby."

With assurance from Casey Raph then proceeded to give Mikey a very hard thunk on the back of his head. After he was done he gave it back to Casey. "Thank you."

"There better not be a dent in it." Casey warned him as he checked out his weapon.

Mikey stopped so he could rub his head. It was slightly throbbing now. "Ow, what was that for?"

"To know some sense into to ya!" Raph answered.

"It's going to take a lot more then that Raph." Donnie pointed out.

Leo shook his head. Then he turned his attention back on Adam. "I'm going to have to go with Ape on this one Adam," Leo told him. "It is dangerous and the crime rate has gone up since the last time you've been down."

"Besides that, how are you going to protect your identity?" April questioned.

Casey smiled. "I got it!" he brought out an extra mask. However, it wasn't white like his. It was black. "I know it's not your Black Power Ranger mask but I hope it will do for now."

Adam took it. "Aw man," he was taken away. "I don't know what to say Casey."

Casey smiled at his effort. He couldn't help but blush. "Not a problem."

It was April's turn to face palm. "Casey, you're not helping here!"

"What?" Casey demanded.

Leonardo knew how to solve this. He turned to his master. "What do you think Sensei?"

Master Splinter thought a moment before he answered. He knew how much Adam wanted to help people, but he also agreed with April. However, if his experience with Raph taught him anything it was to have faith and hopefully there would be no regrets later. He sighed but then smiled. "I believe that if Adam wants to join you... Then he may."

"Are you serious?" April questioned. "What is going on here?" she asked helplessly. "Did I forgot the memo or something?"

"I thought you got use to it by now April." Donnie came up beside her. "Don't worry. They don't listen to me either half the time."

"Time is wastin' ya'll!" Casey declared.

Adam slowly put on his mask and then followed the others out leaving April and Master Splinter behind. "This is crazy!" April made known once they were by themselves. "And I can't believe you let him go!"

"It is not my decision to make." Splinter reminded her.

"I know, I know it's just his friends really miss him back home." she said. "They want him back." she paused. "I haven't told Adam this but Rocky has been calling and texting me like a mad man so are the others. Carlos even called once or twice."

"Then they know he is here..." Splinter said.

"Yes, I guess they figured where he would end up." April figured. "Do you think I should tell Adam?"

"We'll give him time," Splinter said. "That's all we can do."

Splinter left her to mediate on the situation. April thought she would help Donnie and clean up the kitchen some. It would be early morning before they got back.

"I told ya Casey!" Adam argued. "I don't need help!"

It's been an hour since they began and all ready they ran into a thief. He was breaking into a bakery shoppe. Adam didn't ask questions. He just dove right in. When Adam went to through the guy into the wall the robber had something in store for him. The baddie wannabe pulled out a switch blade. Adam thought he was quicker but he missed and the other guy got his arm. Casey was now beating the crap out of him with his bat.

"You could've fooled me kid." Casey said after he tossed the guy aside. "You got 'em Raphie Boy?"

"All chained up and ready to go." Raph assured him with an extra pull of the chains. "Good thing I kept that Night Watcher gear around."

"How is your arm?" Leo asked Adam.

"It's fine," he winced as he pulled it away to hide his injury.

"Dude, you should really get that looked at." Mikey popped up from behind.

"It's just a scratch." Adam told them.

"Which could lead to an infection." Donnie noted.

"Which could lead to April killing ya!" Raph followed.

Adam rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but give in. April was a force to be dealt with and that was one he didn't want to bother. "All right, all right,"

"Don, why don't you get him back home." Leo suggested. "We'll finish up here and meet you later."

Donnie didn't argue. "Come on Adam," he said.

With a sigh Adam pulled off his mask. "Shouldn't you say 'Power Down'?" Mikey couldn't resist that.

This time Raph didn't need to ask Casey for the bat. Casey handed it over. Raph smacked Mikey on the head. Then returned the bat to it's rightful owner. Raph checked on Adam one more time before they all split ways into the night.

"I'll manage." Adam assured Raph. "It's nothing but a scratch."

Raph took that and went with his brothers. Somehow Donnie got Adam back at the den without April. He didn't have time to ask where Splinter was. He just got Adam cleaned up and bandaged up. "Is that okay?" Donnie asked him.

"It's good." he answered. "Actually, it's better then good! It's great!" Adam couldn't contain himself. "It's really awesome being back in action!"

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8: Grounded:

**A/N: **I'm making this even more of a xover. I have one of my favorite characters from Highlander: the TV series. Joe Dawson. I'm bringing in more original characters for Adam to interact with as well here. Amanda, Joe, Mac, and Tilly (she's my OFC in that universe) are Highlander's and Deb is for this verse.

**Chapter 8: Grounded: **

Adam was grounded. Well, from fighting anyway. He wasn't surprised when April got after his ass after she found the cut. "What did I tell?" she yelled at him after shoving back his arm.

"Ow!" Adam hissed. "I am hurt you know!"

"You deserved that!" April retorted. "From here on out, you're grounded!"

Adam's mouth dropped to the floor. "Grounded?" he asked. "April, you can't ground me anymore... I'm an adult remember?" April didn't like his back talk. She grabbed him by the ear. "OW! OW! OW!" Adam cried out.

"I said you're grounded!" April remarked.

"What else I am suppose to do then?" Adam returned.

"Think of something." she said. "Or better yet, just think!"

"I'm glad we don't have ears." Mikey whispered.

The turtles had been there to witness the whole thing. "OUT!" April shooed them away. "You all are bad influences!"

"HEY!" Donnie and Leo argued. They were offended.

"Okay, maybe just some of you are a bad influence but I want you out!" April repeated herself.

"You can't kick me out." Casey stated.

"You want to bet on that?" April asked him.

Casey ended being kicked out too. The turtles took him that night.

It wasn't long before Adam started to get fidgety. He just couldn't stay and do nothing. There were too many innocent people out there who needed his help. When April was asleep that night that's when decided that he would sneak out and hopefully run into the turtles and Casey while they were on patrol.

Adam wasn't having much luck today. He hadn't seen the turtles since he stepped out of April's apartment and that had been hours ago. He guessed that she told them to stay away from the familiar. He checked the back ways mostly. Adam came up short there too.

"Did you guys beat me to it or what?" he asked himself.

Adam had started late.

The boys started earlier.

The night air was getting to him. He wanted to get back before April found out he was gone anyway. So, he did a U-Turn and headed back. However, on his way back a small club caught his eye. It was called Cafe' Green. He smiled. "Green," he said. Green use to be his color. "I'm taking that as a sign he said." And the fact that Jax's voice kept on ringing in his ear.

"You should really try something with that musical talent of yours in New York."

At first, he tried to ignore it but he kept coming back. So, he went in. The place was small, and dark with only a few dimmed lights scattered here and there. Booths and tables were also on the floor. He saw a bar on the far corner and a stage next to it. It was quiet right now. Then again it was late so he figured people were else where.

The kid caught Dawson's attention. He was at the bar looking over the place while his friend went out to grab something. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if this place was looking for anybody." Adam answered nervously.

Joe laughed. The kid was new. He could tell. "To do what?"

Adam gazed at the stage. "Play."

"You play?" Dawson questioned.

Adam nodded. "Guitar."

Dawson got up from his bar stool. Adam noticed that he was walking with a cane. He tried not to stare but was hard not to. By the way this old guy was walking he wondered if he even had legs. The old man made it around though. He was over at the stage in no time. Adam took his cue and followed him.

"Acoustic or electric?" Dawson asked him.

Adam shrugged. "It doesn't matter really." he answered. "I can play both."

"All right, here." Dawson handed him the extra acoustic while he took the other one.

Adam was a little surprised. "You play too?"

Dawson laughed. He figured it was the age. "Just because I got some grays doesn't mean I can't play." he made known with a smile. "See if you can follow me."

Adam got the guitar ready and made it comfortable in his arms. Then waited for the old man to start. When he did a haunting sound came out. Blues. Adam couldn't help but nod a long. Blues wasn't his type of music but he respected the old guy. He counted himself in and started to strum along.

Dawson was impressed. The kid seemed to know what he was doing. Everything Dawson did the kid copied him. Joe stopped a few minutes to see what the kid could do on his own. Adam gladly showed him. He went from Blues to a soft rock. Then hard. He was so into it that if the old man hadn't told him to stop he would've played well into the night.

"What do you think?" Adam asked him hopefully.

"Not too shabby," Dawson complimented.

Joe was going to introduce himself when the owner came in. She was a few years younger then the old man was. She was tall, lean, and had dark hair but piercing blue eyes. "Dawson are you harassing my costumers again?"

Dawson laughed. "No, but I think I found you a gig."

Deb, the owner came over. "What did you find me?" she asked. "Can he play?"

"Damn straight he can." Dawson answered her.

Deb looked him over. He looked okay. If Dawson said he could rock then she wouldn't doubt him. "All right, when can you start?"

Adam smiled. "Whenever you need me."

Deb smiled at Dawson. "You can always find them Dawson."

"Well, I try." he said. Dawson turned back to the kid. "I'm Joe Dawson by the way. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand.

Adam took it. "Adam. Adam Park."

"And apparently this is your new boss Deb." Dawson introduced.

"Deb Winters." Deb added.

Dawson looked at his watch. It was late. He figured it was time to check in on Mac again. That's why he was here in New York. His Immortal was checking up on some of Conner's old stock to make sure everything was all right. Plus, Amanda was helping him. With that in mind Joe wondered if Mac was even working at all.

"I got to go." Joe announced. "Well, Adam Park if you're ever in Seattle's be sure to stop by my place sometimes."

"I might have to take you up on that offer one day." Adam told him.

"Later Dawson." Deb waved him out. "Tell Tilly I said hello!"

Dawson assured her he would. When Joe was gone Deb went back to Adam. "You think you can be here around 7:30 tomorrow night?"

"I said when ever you need me." Adam reminded her.

"Good. Now, get out of here." she demanded. "I might just change my mind."

Adam wasted no time in getting back to April's. "Where the hell have you been?" April had been waiting up for him. "I said you were grounded!"

"Ape listen to me, I didn't fight!" Adam promised. "I got a job!"

"Come again?" April questioned.

"At Cafe' Green!" he answered happily. "You are looking at their newest act!"

April shook her head. She was glad he didn't fight tonight now she was just more concerned about Cafe Green. She'd heard of the place. He had a bad rep. Weird things went on there. Her newspaper got a hold of them sometimes. Reports of dead bodies popping up, not just any dead bodies but headless ones. She didn't want to be the source of Adam's buzz kill. She would let him have this moment but the first sign of anything odd she would get his ass out of there. Right now congratulations was in order and that's what she would give him.

**TBC... **


	9. Chapter 9: Debut:

**A/N: **Updating will be a little slow this week due to work. We're short staffed so my hours are really messed up, and with the time change it's crazy. I'm a using a song I'm using in this one, at least one verse anyway is called "Need You Now" from Eyeshine's earlier albums: "how about that".

**Chapter 9: Debut: **

"We have to go!"

"We have our duties to full fill first!"

Raph and Leo were arguing. April told the turtles about Adam's first gig. Raph was happy for him and wanted to go but Leo was against it. "We'll always have time to see him."

Raph shook his head. "You don't understand!" Raph yelled. "This is first time. We gotta see him!"

"He is our friend," Donnie reminded Leo. "We should support him."

Leo glared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Adam's." he answered with a smirk. He wouldn't say Raph or Leo's. He didn't want his shell to get.

Raph couldn't help but laugh. "Good one Don."

"What do you think Mikey?" Donnie asked his younger brother.

"Are you kiddin'?" he answered right away. "I had no idea he could rock! I'm totally up for it!"

"So that's it, you're all against me?" Leo questioned.

Raph smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm going to have to mark this day on the calender."

"Shut up Raph!" Leo spat. "I think we should ask Master Splinter."

"Right." Raph stopped him. "Run off to Daddy. God forbid you actually try to have a life outside of being ninja."

"It's what we were meant to do!" Leo reminded him.

Raph pointed at him. "No, it was what we're trained to do. There's a difference!"

"If you want to go then, then do it!" Leo said. The turtle in blue then left his brothers alone.

"I hope he gets hit by a bus." Raph muttered.

"Raph," Donnie tried to sooth. "Let him do his thing. I have a feeling that he'll join us soon enogh. We should at least let Master Splinter know where we're going."

Raph couldn't help but argue with that one. They went to find their father.

At Ape's apartment Adam was getting ready. "Adam, are you almost done?" April asked knocking on the door. "It's almost time for you get going!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Adam shouted back as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Let me see!" April demanded from the outside.

April laughed and came out. "How do I look?"

April looked him over. He was decked out in black, like always with patches of green here and there. "You know you could invest in other colors." April made known.

Adam blushed. "I know but I like black and green." he said. They were colors that reminded him of his Ranger days. That's all he had in closet. "Where is Casey?" Adam asked her.

"He'll meet us there." she answered him. "He wants to crack a few skulls first."

"And the guys?" Adam followed. "Are they coming?"

"I just got a text from Don, they'll be there but we won't see them." she informed showing Adam the recent text on her cell. "So, how nervous are you?" April asked him as they made their way out. April locked the door behind them.

"I'm okay." he lied. He was nervous as hell.

"Uh huh," April rolled her eyes. "Boys and your egos."

They got to the cafe' early but it was getting packed. "I didn't know there would be this many." Adam said to April.

"Where is your new boss?" she asked. She wanted to talk to her about the place.

Adam pointed to her over at the bar. "That's Deb." he lead her over.

"There's my favorite new musician." Deb said when she spotted her new guy.

"Hi," Adam greeted.

"Who is this?" Deb asked when she spotted April. "You're girlfriend?"

They both laughed. Adam was about to say she was just a friend but he liked Raph's excuse better. "She's my cousin." Adam introduced the two.

"All right, Adam you can go ahead and set up." Deb said. "I'll show you where you need to be." Deb excused herself from April's presence and dragged Adam towards the stage.

Meanwhile, April looked at her watch. It was getting close and Casey was running late. "Where are you?"

April didn't see Casey pop up behind her. "Hey babe," he greeted.

April jumped. "Casey!"

"Hey, where is Adam?" he asked.

April pointed to the stage. "He's getting ready." she answered. "Where are the guys?"

Casey looked upwards. Then she saw shades up green mixed up in the rafters. She smiled and waved at them.

Raph saw her. "There is April and Casey." he pointed out to Donnie and Mikey.

"And there is Adam!" Mikey announced proudly. "This is so freakin' cool!"

"Wait till you hear him!" Raph told them.

"When did he learn to play anyway?" Donnie asked.

Raph shrugged. "Got me." Adam never did tell him.

"You plug it in here, and adjust it here," Deb pointed out to Adam. Adam was on stage now. It was nerve wracking but he would deal. "If you blow them away, we'll talk salary."

"I thought I had one in the bag." Adam said.

Deb smirked. "The other night was an audition. This is your second one."

"Great, no pressure." Adam said sarcastically.

"Enjoy." Deb said and went to the mic to announce her latest gig. "Ladies and gentleworms, please give one hell of a welcome to Adam Park!"

Deb moved aside and let Adam take her place at the mic. Adam smiled as he looked out into the audience. It seemed a lot more where he was standing. He could feel his hands shaking but he kept his eyes on April and Casey as he let his hands go across the strings letting the first cords of his song come out.

"**It's cold outside **

**I close my eyes **

**And all I got is inside**

**I place my dreams**

**The unseen**

**When all my hopes **

**Are realized...**"

A few minutes in the crowd was warming up to him but it wasn't long before they all banging their heads and singing along with the repeated verses. April and Casey exchanged knowing glances that he was so going somewhere. They were dancing along with the others and cheering him on.

Adam smiled when he saw them get into it. His nerves were slowly dying away. He hadn't felt this high since being a Ranger.

April and Casey weren't the only ones jamming along. The turtles were enjoying the show too. Mikey was even playing air guitar along Adam.

The song was coming to it's conclusion and as Adam played the finale cords of the songs he couldn't help but wish that Kim was somewhere in the audience. As the place erupted with applause and demands of an encore Adam thought for a split second he did see Kim out there but as he began to sing another song about her she was gone.

**TBC... **


	10. Chapter 10: Fan Club:

**A/N: **I'm going to try to bring in some bad guys. A reviewer asked me if I am going to bring in some PR baddies. I just might. You just never know. Sorry if this seems short. Wanted to post a chapter before I went into work or else it would've bugged me all shift.

**Chapter 10: Fan Club: **

Deb was more then pleased with Adam when everything was said and done. The place was empty now except for her new act and his friends. "How did I do?"

"I'd say pretty damn good for your first time." Deb answered as she pulled out some cash for him. "Keep that up and I might give you one hell of a raise."

Adam thanked her for the money. "I'd say celebration is in order!" Casey announced.

Adam laughed. "My treat."

"No, no," April argued. "We're going to be treating you."

"Aw Ape," Casey pouted.

"Nice Casey, just take money from the poor kid." April rolled her eyes.

"I really don't mind." Adam assured her. "Look at all you've done for me in the past couple of days."?

"It doesn't matter." April warned him with a pointed finger. "It's your night." She turned to Casey. "I'll meet you guys outside. I need to talk to his boss."

"Please don't scare her." Adam pleaded. April had a bad habit of doing that to people.

Casey pulled him off.

"What's up?" Deb asked April.

"I want to talk to you about Cafe Green." April answered.

Then Deb Winters recognized her. "I know you," she replied with a smirk. "You're that reporter chick from Channel 6." Deb shook her head. "I ain't talkin'."

April put up her hands. "It's off the record," April assured her. "How have things been around here?"

Deb was hesitant to answer that. She knew about Dawson and The Watchers, Mac and The Immortals. Dawson always came to visit her when Mac was in town. At first she thought it was because of her but after learning that he had a girlfriend on his hands that idea went out the window. Later she learned it was just to take in the music scene. It seemed he had his own bar on the other side. It was by accident she learned about Mac's identity though. She was cleaning up when she saw a fight between Mac and his enemies. Things were always interesting when Mac was here but lately there were no dead bodies to count. She was thankful for that. It was bad for business.

"Snoozeville," she answered.

April crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

Deb leaned over the bar. "Look, I wouldn't have hired the kid if things were nasty around here."

"That doesn't mean he won't be in any danger." April stated.

"I'll make a deal with you," Deb said. "If I think it will get ugly, I'll send him your way."

April shook her head. "I'm not done with you just yet."

"I figured you weren't."

April gave her one more warning before heading out to meet up with the boys. Casey and Adam were joined now with the turtles who had come out of hinding.

"My new boss is still alive right?" Adam questioned April as soon as he saw her.

"For now." Ape answered.

Raph was the first one to congratulate him. "You did good."

"Seriously?" Adam asked. He was glad that it was dark or the turtles would've seen him blush.

"Dude!" Mikey took care of that answer for him. "You were hacking awesome!" Mikey then went about to air guitar. "You so got to teach me how to play like that!"

Donnie laughed. "You've been practicing Guitar Hero some uh?"

"Not really Don," Adam said with a laugh. That's when Adam noticed that there was one turtle short. "Where is Leo?"

Raph didn't know how to answer him. He hated to say that his brother hadn't shown up. Raph didn't have to. Leonardo answered for himself. "I'm right here."

Adam's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "I thought you wouldn't be here!"

"What made you think that?" Leo asked him.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, figured that you'd be off patrolling or something."

"So did I." followed Raph giving his brother an odd look.

Leo brushed him off. "I'm here. You did really well."

"And I got it all on my camera!" Don brought out his new toy.

Adam face palmed. "Please tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, I did!" Donnie showed him the footage he captured. "This is so going on YouTube!"

"Oh, no it's not!" Adam argued.

"All I got to do is upload it!" Donnie teased him.

"Can you run really fast Donnie?" Adam asked him.

Don didn't have to ask why. He bolted with Adam right behind him. "Hey, what about dinner?" Casey asked as he ran after the two.

"I said I'll take care of dinner." April reminded him.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were left behind. "After you," Mikey offered Raph.

"If you insist." And off Raph went.

Mikey followed.

It was just Leo. He didn't run up with them just yet. He had a bad feeling. It was if someone was following him. He didn't like it. Leo saw nothing in the darkness that surrounded him but just because he didn't see them didn't mean they weren't there.

"Leo!" Mikey called back at him. "You comin' bro?"

Leo gave one last scan of the area before catching up with his brothers. Just as he turned a pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness. They weren't alone.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Alliance:

**A/N: **Well, dreamer you wanted so here you go. I'm bringing in an old school baddie of PR... LORD ZEDD! Sorry he was the only one I really liked. Rita was annoying and I wasn't familiar with other baddies of the show. I stopped watching after Space really, and only a few episodes of that. And it seems I have brought in another Ranger too...

**Chapter 11: Dark Alliance: **

Karai had her foot gathered her. "When is he coming?" one of her Foot asked.

Karai put up her hand. He should know better then to ask question. However, to be honest with herself she wasn't sure. It was growing late in the night and she figured her mysterious evil guest would have been here by now. As much as she wanted to destroy the turtles she was growing impatient. Did he even know who she was?

Karai didn't feel like waiting anymore. "This is enough, unlike him we actually have work to do." Karai went to motion her Foot to got out into the city and do their worst. It was then their guest appeared.

"Mistress Karai, I assume,"

Karai turned and in the darkness she saw a faded image a well known evil source. "Lord Zedd."

Karai walked closer to him. She found that he was not whole at all. "What has happened to you?"

"Those pesky Power Rangers!" was his answer. "It is because of them I can not fully regain my power... However, the little I have left I wanted to join forces with you one last time to make sure they're destroyed!"

Karai smirked. She liked the talk of destruction so late at night.

"I have learned that one of the Ranger is here in New York," Zedd informed her. "His name is Adam Park, he was once the Black Ranger. That's how I knew him."

Lord Zedd raved his hand and though it hurt a bit he was able to bring up some images of Adam to Karai fighting as himself and as Ranger. Karai was rather impressed. "Interesting,"

With another wave of his hand the images that were flashing before them were gone. "He's no longer a Ranger now but I fear he has teamed up with your enemies..."

Karai tightened her fist. "The turtles..."

Zedd nodded.

"How do we stop him?" Karai asked.

"He's no longer a Ranger so his powers are very weak... That is if he has any at all..." Zedd concluded. "Just to be on the safe side, I have brought something for you to help."

A young woman suddenly appeared at Karai's feet. She had short dark brown hair and was decked out in pink. She was out cold. Karai kicked her. "Who is this?"

Zedd smirked. "Another former Ranger..." Zedd explained.

"What should I do with her?" Karai asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Zedd answered. "Have fun! Be creative and most important cause her and Adam Park pain! Lots of pain! Just as they did on to me!"

Zedd could feel his powers dimming even more. "I don't know when I will be able to speak with you again... I must save and regain them as much as I can for my own annihilation. Until then I, as much as I hate this... I must rely on you... Do not fail me!"

Zedd vanished from herself. Karai looked down at the woman on the floor. In the images that Zedd had shown her this girl was fighting a long side of Adam. It looked as though that Adam wanted to protect her more then the others. She didn't have to wonder why, though she was evil, she was still a woman herself. She smirked. Karai knew what to do with this one.

Kimberly Hart started to stir. When her vision came into focus she found she wasn't back home in Florida. She found herself surrounded by ninjas. She went to move but they were on her before she could blink.

"NO!" she cried out. "Let me go!"

Karai laughed. "You do have a lot of power in you... Don't you?"

"Who are you?" Kim demanded as she struggled against her captures strength.

"That is non of your concern." Karai told her with a smirk. "The only important thing is that you will now work for me!"

"Over my dead body!" Kim spat.

Karai smacked her. "That can easily be arranged." she assured her. Karai then snapped her fingers.

Then without a warning to Kim a blast came out of no where and she could feel all her goodness drain from her. "No..." she pleaded. "Not again..." It was of no use. It wasn't long before all the purity was gone. The power drain had brought her to her knees.

Karai ordered the Foot who held her to bring her up. When Kim opened her eyes this time they were black. She pushed herself away from her captures. Then knelt down in front of Karai.

Karai smirked. This one was easily brought down. It wouldn't be the first time she had been brain washed to destroy her own. It was always fun to witness. "You will obey my every command." Karai instructed.

"Yes mistress," Kim agreed.

"First the turtles, then Adam Park." Karai demanded of her. "Go. Now."

"Yes mistress," was all Kim could say, though on the inside she was screaming.

TBC...

**A/N:** I know an Evil Kim has been done before but I loved it when they brought her and Jason back in the first movie. She was so awesome bad!


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise Visit:

**A/N: **Bringing back Jax in this chappie. I thought it was a good time to bring her back in. BTW: my schedule will be back to normal next week so updates will be a lot quicker. At least I hope as long as my Power Ranger muses stay with me. We should be good.

**Chapter 12: Surprise Visit: **

Jax was coming and only April, Casey, and the turtles knew. Adam had no idea. He was do busy doing gigs at Cafe' Green. "This is going to be epic," Mikey declared as they got ready for Jax's arrival. Since she was coming Adam would have to move down with them and she would take his place at April and Casey's apartment.

"As long as you don't blow it." Raph reminded him.

Mikey had a bad habit of ruining surprises.

"My beak is seal!" Mikey promised.

"Yeah, and that's what you said about my party when I was eight!" Donnie fussed at him.

"Oh c'mon bro, let it go!" Mikey pleaded with him.

"How can I when you took out the surprise factor!" Donnie said. "That was a good party though."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "One time, one freaking time!"

"It was more then one." Leo kindly reminded him. "What about that time we wanted to surprise Master Splinter with that Father's Day celebration?" he questioned with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't help it!" Mikey told them. "I was excited!"

"Yeah, so were the rest of us." Raph said. "Until you blew it!"

"I got a great idea," Donnie announced. "We can always duct tape his mouth shut until Jax gets here."

Raph smirked. "I've always liked the way you think."

"You say that now." Don said.

"That should do it." Leo assured them.

The boys had moved around the furniture in their living room so Adam could pull out the sofa. "At least he doesn't sure like Casey." Leo said thankfully.

"He snores. Trust me." Raph told him. "I learned that at the farm house."

"Okay, well at least it's not as bad as Casey," Leo corrected. "It sounds like someone breaking an entering with that thing."

The others laughed.

"What's so funny?"

The turtles stopped when they heard a familiar voice from behind them. "JAX!" Mikey cried out happily.

Jax was smart. When he came charging her way she moved quickly. "Whoa!" Casey cried and got hit by him instead.

Casey pushed Mikey's big shell off him.

April laughed. "Let's try not to send anyone to the hospital tonight."

"Hey guys, it's been awhile." Jax greeted them. Then she landed eyes on Raph. "Well, except you, I'm so tired of you!"

"Do I get no love?"

Jax, Mikey, and Leo exchanged playful glances and answered him at the same time: "No."

"Adam doesn't know I'm here right?" she questioned.

"As far as we know he doesn't," Raph assured her.

"Where is Master Splinter?" she asked him.

"Resting." Leo answered before Raph could.

"I was hoping to see him." Jax said.

"You will later I'm sure." Donnie replied.

"Is Adam still at the cafe?" she asked.

"Yeah," April answered checking her watch. "He should be done in about thirty minutes."

"Great!" she declared. "Can we go surprise him now?"

April smiled. "Sure why not." she lead the way up to the streets with Jax, Casey, and the turtles in foot.

At the cafe, Adam was getting tired. He was rocking out a little harder then he normally did. He wasn't sure why but he felt as though something was coming, and it wasn't anything good. He hadn't told the turtles or April because he didn't want to worry them. Adam was hoping it was just a bad feeling that would pass him by. It did but only because he saw a familiar face steep into the crowd.

"Kim?" he asked himself.

Adam forgot he was singing for a split second and quickly went back to his song. He wasn't seeing things this time. Kim was in the crowd. All he wanted to do was run out to her but he couldn't. Deb would kill him. He picked up the pace quicker then normal and it wasn't long before his number was up.

Kim was waiting for him on the floor. She smiled and waved his way. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked her.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she asked him.

Kim went to embrace him but Adam stepped back. There was a different aura around her. It was heavy. "What's the matter with you?" Kim asked him with a giggle.

Adam shook his head. As happy as he was to see her he was pretty pissed off too. After all this time she just decided to show up after everything that happened. "What's the matter with you?" he returned.

"Nothing is the matter with me," she lied.

Inside, Kim could sense that Adam knew this wasn't really her. He wasn't reacting like he normally did. The best part was though she was brainwashed the evil being that was taking over her had no idea of the past they shared. She had a feeling it wouldn't be long until Adam figured it out. Karai missed that part of the puzzle.

April, Casey, and Jax showed up at the cafe'. The turtles were in the shadows above so they wouldn't be seen. Jax was the first one to notice Kim. "Hey, who is that with Adam?"

Casey and April couldn't believe it. "Kim?"

"This isn't good." April said and made a bee line straight for them.

Casey and Jax followed. "What's going on?" Jax asked Casey.

"Long story that's meant for Oprah." Casey answered her quickly.

"Kim," April said getting in between her and Adam.

Adam was happy to see them. He wouldn't have noticed Jax if she hadn't made her presence known. "Adam, hey."

Adam would've been thankful to see her but everyone had bad timing it looked like. Kim whirled around ignoring April. "Who are your friends?"

"You know who we are." April made known.

"Yeah, you met us a few years ago, remember?" Casey questioned.

Kim rolled her eyes. The evil thing inside her just played along. "Right. Sorry it's been crazy."

"Tell me about it." Adam couldn't help but agree there.

"I'm Jax." Jax introduced herself

"Kim, nice to meet you," Kim went to stick out her hand but Casey pushed it back even he could feel that something wasn't right with her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," April demanded of her but when she went to grab her Kim jumped back.

"It looks like I've caught everyone at a bad time," Kim smirked at them. "I guess I'll just catch your another time." she winked Adam's way and disappeared in the crowd.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Casey asked.

Adam didn't answer him because he didn't know. He wasn't going to wait until Kim found him. He was going to find her. He didn't care how long it took him. He pushed his way through the crowd and tried to follow Kim's direction.

"Adam!" Jax called out but he was long gone. "That really wasn't the welcome I was hoping for."

"Neither were we." April told her. "C'mon we need to get back to the turtles and let them know what's going on."

April, Casey, and Jax left Cafe' Green in a hurry.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13: Streak of Red:

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thank you to Ghostwriter who pointed out mix up that I did and is now fixed. I'm putting in more fighting here because as stated really need to work on that, and we get another Ranger here! You're going ot have to read to find out who they are.

**Chapter 13: Streak of Red: **

The turtles were just as shocked as April and Casey were about Kim's sudden appearance. "Where's Adam now?" Raph asked them.

"We don't know," Jax answered. "He just split."

"I'm going to go find him," Raph said. "I don't like this at all."

"None of us do," Leo reminded him. "We can't go charging into unknown territory here."

"You do what ever you want," Raph said. "I'm going to go find our friend."

"I'm coming too." Jax declared.

"No way," Donnie grabbed her. "It's too dangerous."

Jax rolled her eyes. "This isn't fair. Adam is my friend too."

"If you want to help him, then the best thing to do is just stay." Raph replied.

"Raph and I will go after Adam," Casey took order here. "Then the rest of you guys can stay here."

Raph smirked at Casey. "Ready to go?"

Casey put on his mask. "Oh yeah."

The two left before anyone could stop them.

April shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two..."

"I've been wondering that too." Leo said.

"Well, I'm out." Mikey announced and went after his brother, and Casey.

"Where the shell do you think you're going?" Leo questioned him.

"To help Adam," Mikey answered.

"Mikey, please just stay here." Leo pleaded with them. He had a feeling they were all jumping into the trouble. The last thing they needed was Mikey mixed up in that. "Someone needs to watch Jax and April."

"Let Don do it," Mikey pointed Donnie's way.

Donnie sighed. "Just let him go Leo, I'll watch the girls. Besides, I have an idea."

"WHOO HOO!" Mikey cheered. "Don, you're the best bro ever!"

"I try to keep telling myself that." he teased and he watched as Mikey ran out of the den.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leo asked him.

"He would've gone anyway," Donnie told him.

"Don will you be all right by yourself?" Leo asked. "I hate to leave you alone but you have a good head on your shoulders... The rest of our brothers I really can't say that..."

Donnie laughed. "Go ahead. We'll be fine. Don't forget we have Master Splinter on our side too." Donnie pointed towards their Master's room.

"All right, but if anything happens you better call me on the cell phone." Leo ordered.

"Will do."

Leo took one last look at April and Jax before he too took his leave.

"What's your plan Don?" April asked him once they were alone.

Donnie went over to his computer station. April and Jax followed him. "I have an idea," he took his seat and booted everything up. "Adam's energy isn't like the rest of us..." he began and went to the program that he used to track down his brothers. "It will show up on the screen. Then once we get his local we can help him a lot better."

"Do you think we can get Kim's energy too?" April asked.

"It's worth a shot." Donnie answered.

Adam had no idea where he was. He'd only been to New York a couple of times so he didn't know it as well as the turtles was. However, by the looks of it he was in one of the worst parts of town. He kept alert. He wasn't going to go home without Kim. He knew something was wrong with her. He could feel at the cafe'. She was in trouble, and he was bond and determined to help her.

Back at the den, Donnie found him. "I got him!" As he figured a massive black energy ball was on the screen.

Jax and April looked over his shoulders at the screen. "Oh no, that's not a good place to be."

"He'll be okay won't he?" Jax asked. "He can fight..."

"He can, but still the mode he's in now... I don't know." April yanked out her cell. She would call Casey and Raph.

Donnie would get a hold of Leo and let them know where Adam was.

Leo managed to catch up with Mikey. "Hold it!" he said.

"C'mon bro, we're wastin' time!" Mikey fussed.

"It's Donnie," Leo informed him. "Did you find him?" Leo asked into his cell shell.

"Yeah, it's not far from where you are."

Leo hung up. "What was that all about?" Mikey asked him.

"Donnie was able to find Adam through his computer system." Leo answered. "We need to hurry!"

Mikey didn't need to be told twice.

Adam was seriously lost and Kim was no where in sight. "Dammit," he cursed.

His luck wasn't getting any better. A group of Foot Clan members suddenly surrounded him. Adam rolled his eyes. "Could this night get any worse?" That was the worst question to possibly ask because it did.

Adam went to grab his morpher out of old habit but that gave one of Foot members advantage to take him down. He was knocked in the face. Adam backed flipped and regained himself. He smirked at them. "You started it, but I'm going to finish it."

Adam ran and tried to get them down with a few kicks but the more that he knocked down two more came in their place. "What the hell?" he demanded.

He tried his best to regain his stance but there were too many. One punch, two kicks nothing seemed to work. One got him from behind and held him in place while others took their turns and beat down. When Adam coughed he coughed a blood. It wasn't a good sign nor was the fact that everywhere within him hurt like hell. He could feel himself fading out.

Adam's vision was going to go but not before he saw a streak of red flash before him. He smiled thinking the red he saw was Raph. Raph would be there soon enough but the red he saw didn't belong to the bad tempered turtle but someone else.

Rocky DeSantos manged to get Adam out of the enemies grip good enough. He caught his best friend before he hit the ground. He quickly looked over Adam and could tell that he would need some help. Adam was starting lose some blood.

"Hold in there man," Rocky urged him as he tried his best to get ready for more ninjas.

Then another streak of red came to their rescue. "You guys look like you could use some help." Raph made his entrance by taking out a few of the Foot with his sai.

Rocky smirked. "I have this all under control."

"Yeah, we see that!" Casey jumped in front of him and used some of the Foot's head as pucks and whacked them with his hockey stick.

"Have I missed the party?" Mikey asked and before the Foot could blink they were knocked out by his chucks. "And that's why you don't mess with the Chuck Master!" He laughed when they went down. He spun around taking out a few more.

"Looks like we made it just in time."

Rocky smiled when he saw The Foot being sliced and diced by Leo's swords. "You really have to teach me how to do that." he said to Leo as he hoped back just in time for Leo to get another one that was coming his way.

"I trust you with swords just as much as I trust Mikey," Leo replied.

"That's not a lot." Raph added with a laugh. He punched one Foot that was coming up behind him with his elbow.

"You guys have so little faith in me." Rocky joked with him. He put Adam down genitally so he could have his own fun and knock out two more Foot with a couple of high kicks. Then scooped up Adam again. "We got to get him out of here!"

"How is he doing?" Leo asked as he sliced up another Foot Ninja.

"Bad," Rocky answered.

"Go ahead and take care of our pal Rocko," Raph instructed. "Leo can go with him. We can handle the rest of the trash."

"Man, how come I get to miss out?" Rocky groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll leave you some for later." Raph promised.

"Left overs are always good for me, isn't that right Casey?" Rocky asked him.

"Hell yeah!" Casey answered and brought out his bat for the rest of ninja scum that were around them.

Raph, Casey, and Mikey put down a few more giving Leo and Rocky some room to get Adam out of here. "Easy," Leo pleaded.

"I got him Leo." Rocky assured him as he hoisted Adam up more on his shoulder for leverage.

A few Foot Ninjas thought they would be sneaky but they should know better one really shouldn't sneak up on Leonardo. One only got their asses kicked which they did. Leo had to lead Rocky back down to the den with Adam. After all, it had been a long time since his last visit. He'd forgotten.

**TBC... **


	14. Chapter 14: Bandages:

**A/N: **Yup, so it's Rocky. He wasn't my favorite but still he was Adam's best friend. Besides, I'm giving him his due since they cut him out of Forever Red.

**Chapter 14: Bandages: **

Jax was pacing back and forth. She was worried. She wasn't the only one. April and Don were too. April pushed herself off of Don's desk. "I'm going to check on them."

"No need!" Leo came back into the den.

"Leo!" April went to him. "Where is he? Did you find him?"

"We got him." Rocky answered by bring him in.

Jax saw him. "Oh damn," she cursed going towards them. "Adam..."

Jax ended up helping Rocky with Adam and moving him over to the sofa. "We need to clean him up."

Donnie came out with The First Aid Kit. "Way ahead of you."

Rocky helped April get Adam's shirt off him. Bruises were all ready starting to form and the blood was still dripping. Jax was feeling a little queasy. She wasn't that thrilled at the sight of blood. She wasn't really use to it like the rest of them were. Raph could see how pale she was getting.

"I'm going to take you to April's." Raph said.

Jax shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm staying."

Raph wouldn't argue with her so that's what he did. A few moments later April had Adam all set and ready to go. It would do for now but he would hurt like hell come morning, if not sooner when he woke up.

"Okay," said Raph. "Now, that we got him fixed..." he turned to Rocky. "Where did the hell did you come from?"

"Where do you think?" Rocky returned. "We got news from Carlos that he was here so Tanya sent me after him."

"Oh," Raph understood completely. Tanya was a force to be messed with.

"Yeah." Rocky then turned his attention the blond. "Whose that?"

"It's Jax," she introduced.

"How did you get tangled up in all this?"

Jax pointed at Raph.

Rocky nodded. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "When he's done healing up I'm taking his ass back home. Where he belongs."

Raph rolled his eyes. "He doesn't think he belongs there."

Rocky crossed his arms. "Why does he think that?"

"YOU!" was Raph's answer.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone end up pointing their fingers at me?"

"Maybe because if you would take time to think before you act, then maybe you would get it." Raph answered.

"One should practice what he preaches," Mikey joked.

Raph ignored him. He wasn't in the joking mode. He felt like hitting someone and that someone was Rocky. The only thing that was keeping him from doing so was the mere fact that he was Adam's best friend. Then again, he could always use Mikey as a punching bag.

Rocky was getting more then frustrated with Raph at this point. He got into a fighting stance. "You want to try me?"

Raph laughed. "Don't tempt me Red."

"I might not have weapons, or my Power Ranger powers anymore but I can still kick your ass." Rocky bragged with a smug smirk on his face.

Jax got in between them with her hands up. "If I were you two I would seriously put down those fists of yours and save it for the baddies." she remarked sternly. "Adam is all ready bandaged up, I don't want to have to bring out more."

"Why was he out there anyway?" Rocky asked as he put down his fists.

"You mean you don't know," Raph asked.

"He wouldn't," Donnie reminded him. "Her visit was a surprise to all of us."

"Who are you talking about?" Rocky demanded.

"Kim." April answered.

"Oh man," Rocky sighed. "What is she doing back here?"

April shrugged. "Got us."

"It was like she came out of no where." Casey spoke up.

"That's odd considering the fact that normally she would call first." Rocky made known. "Are you sure it was here?"

"Dead serious." April assured him. "Something seemed off with her," April informed. "It was like she was there, but not really..." April shook her head. "Now I sound crazy."

Rocky didn't like the sound of that. "You don't think it's possible that she's not in control of herself do you...?"

"It wouldn't be the first time would it..."

Everyone stopped when Adam came too. He slowly sat up ignoring the pain that was surging through him. Rocky smiled, thankful to see his best bud awake. Jax noticed the fresh blood soaking up the bandages. "Um... Adam..." she pointed. "You really really shouldn't move..."

Adam looked down. He remembered being jumped by the Foot. He couldn't recall if they had weapons but judging by the sight of it it was possible. They were ninjas after all. Then he saw more red. "Rocky..."

"Hey man," Rocky greeted. "You look like shit dude."

"Geez, thanks." Adam replied.

"This wasn't the reunion I was expecting." Rocky said.

"Me either," Adam replied angrily. He got up from the sofa.

"Adam, what did I say?" Jax questioned.

"I don't have time to waste with you," he said to Rocky ignoring Jax.

"Some thanks I get for saving your butt." Rocky said. "Maybe next time I should just leave your ass."

"Rocky," Leo came out from the sidelines. He pointed his swords at both of them. "Enough, both of you!" he ordered. "None of us have time for this! The last time I checked you were friends. We're all friends. We fight along the same side... Not against each other." Leo shook his head. "Lets put aside pride for a split second so we can save one of our own!"

"After you heal up first," Jax said to Adam and flopped him down back on the sofa. "Don, do you still have that kit with you?"

"I figured we would need it." Don said and brought it out again.

Adam remained quiet as Don and Jax helped him with some new bandages thinking of Kim the whole time... Wondering where she was and if she was okay...

**TBC... **


	15. Chapter 15: Making Amends:

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm having family issues at the homestead. Nothing major, just minor illness that were well taken care of. Everyone is fine and I'm back to this because I seriously need to make some updates. I'm going to try to get at least three chapters up for this if not more.

**Chapter 15: Making Amends: **

Kim was far from being okay. She was being tweeked at the moment and was using all the will she had to fight it. It wasn't easy. Karai had her strapped in a chair while Chaplin was working on the machine that he created to turn Kimberly.

"It's not the machine mistress," he said looking over the device. "It's her."

Karai stood in front of her victim. "You are strong, but not for long."

Kim didn't say anything. She just glared her down. Karai would have what was coming to her.

Karai thought a moment. According to her Foot Clan Adam was down. He wasn't dead as she had hoped but Kim didn't know that. She smirked. Karai laughed.

Kim shivered. It sent chills down her spin.

"Your friend, Adam," Karai began.

That got Kim's attention. She became very alert.

"Don't get your hopes up," Karai continued. "He won't come for you. He's dead."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. She didn't believe one word that Karai said. This time she spoke up. "You liar,"

"Am I?" Karai asked. She brought forth one her Foot members. "Show her."

The Foot ninja that was before them unfolded his hands to reveal a small weapon. Kim didn't know what it was. That didn't matter to her. What mattered was the red that was covering.

"Adam...?" Kim questioned as she began to tear up.

Karai sent her ninja away.

Kim held back her tears. She wouldn't let Karai see them. All though, she'd seen the blood, she still didn't believe it. "That's small," Kim told her angrily. "Adam is a quick healer."

"Don't let the size fool you," Karai replied.

"No..." Kim still refused to believe. If something happened to Adam she would know it. She would feel it and right now he was very much alive.

"Don't let your heart blindside you," Karai said. "You fools let your emotions run wild. Yet you see the evidence before you."

"I saw nothing." Kim denied.

"Perhaps if you bring me his head would be evidence for you." Karai suggested. She motioned over to Chaplin to hit her again with the ray.

Chaplin didn't argue. He went full voltage. Kim's cries echoed off Karai's head quarters.

Back in the den, Adam slowly woke up. He figured he must have dossed off because everyone else around him had. He couldn't help but laugh softly. Mikey was using Donnie as a pillow, Raph found himself comfortable on the floor, and Leo against the wall using his sword for balance. Adam didn't know he managed to sleep like that. It looked uncomfortable to him but then again this was Leo. The turtle in blue could make anywhere comfortable and for that Adam was slightly jealous.

Then he came to Jax. She was right next to him leaning her head against the wall.

"She hasn't budged you know,"

Adam turned to find Rocky up. "Hey," Adam greeted again. He remembered the harsh words he'd gave Rocky when he first saw him. He didn't feel too great about that. "Listen man, I'm sorry."

Rocky shrugged it off. "Don't bother." Rocky sat next to him.

Adam got up. Jax didn't look comfortable at all like Leo did. So, as carefully as he could he moved so she could at least have something soft to rest her head on.

Rocky watched the whole thing. He smirked.

"What?" Adam asked him when he caught him looking.

"Nothing, nothing," Rocky lied when all he wanted to do was pick on him. It was pretty obvious that Jax liked Adam and maybe vise versa. It was hard to with Adam these days but he could see potential.

Adam chucked his pillow his way. "Shut up!"

Rocky laughed quietly.

"Between you and Raph... I swear."

"We're just looking out for you bro, that's all." Rocky replied.

"I don't need looking after." Adam made known.

"Ha, could've fooled me with all those bandages." Rocky eyed them.

Adam covered them up with the blanket. He hated being held down like this. He knew if he wasn't in this condition he could kick some major ass and rescue Kim.

"I know you care for Kim, and we will get her back," Rocky promised. "But she left Adam."

Adam glared at him. "Don't remind me."

"I just don't see why you won't let it go and try new things," Rocky looked towards Jax's way. "Or new people."

"You out of all people should know why," Adam retorted.

Rocky held up his hands. "Okay, okay, but Jax seems pretty cool."

Adam smiled down at her. "She is... but she's not Kim."

"So, what do you plan on doing after we get Kim?" Rocky asked.

Adam thought about it. He knew what he wanted but he was pretty sure that Rocky wouldn't be too thrilled about the idea.

Rocky saw that light in Adam's eye go on. It was the same one that he had when he decided to ask Tanya to marry him. He couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" He burst out laughing. When Adam wasn't joining him he stopped. "Adam,"

Adam stood up. "Don't 'Adam' me Rocky," Adam pleaded with him. "You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking... This is why I came out here, to find my place, and a second chance of being a hero again..." Adam paused. "Then Kim happens... As bad as it is... This could easily well be a blessing in disguise."

Rocky shook his head. "You came out here to find a place?" he questioned. "You had a place back at home."

This time Adam shook his head. "No, you and everyone else did." Adam corrected him. "I was the fifth wheel... Not everyone is lucky."

Rocky sighed. Now, that he looked back on the past few months with Adam he couldn't argue there. He was always with Tanya, making plans, and Tommy wouldn't leave Kat's side for anything. The baby was due any day. Rocky was mentally kicking himself. "Stupid,"

"What?"

"No, not you, me." Rocky answered. "Man, as a friend you think I would see it..."

Adam gave him a small smile. "You were blinded by love."

Rocky punched him for being so corny. "Bro, watch it." Adam reminded him that he was still wounded.

"Still, why didn't you just come to talk to us?" Rocky asked him. "That's what friends do you know."

Adam shrugged. "I didn't want to be the downer." he guessed. "Besides, I figured that you guys would've been a lot better off with me."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "Since you've left Tanya and Kat haven't left me alone. Tanya sent me out to find you!" Rocky went. "We're getting calls and texts from all the Rangers who are worried sick about you!"

Adam was taken aback. "Really?"

Rocky pulled out his cell phone. "Look for yourself." Rocky showed him where everyone from Carlos, Ashley, Casey, Kira, Andros, Aisha, Trini, Mack, Billy, and even Zack. There more, loads more but Adam didn't recognize them. They were all new Rangers that he wasn't familiar with. Yet, somehow they'd all knew that he was out of the picture.

"How...?"

Rocky smiled and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're part of a team. That's why."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Adam mumbled himself. He was use to saying that to the younger ones but it was only now clicking in his head what it truly meant.

"So much for that I theory uh?"

Rocky and Adam turned to see Raph sitting up. Rocky rolled his eyes. "Let me guess..."

Raph smirked. "That's right Red, I heard the whole thing," He jumped to join them. "Don't forget about us too," Raph went on. "You might not be a mutant turtle, or vise versa but you Power Rangers are part of our family too."

Rocky laughed. "Aww, I feel like I'm part of a Hallmark Commercial right about now."

Raph cracked his knuckles. "Do you want to be folded as a Hallmark card?"

Rocky quickly got behind Adam. "Great, use the injured guy as a shield."

"He was never the bright one." Raph teased.

"You're not either." Rocky returned.

Adam put his hands up. "All right, all right, enough jokes aside. We're up. We need to find a way to get Kim back... Any ideas?"

"We'll plan and then go from there." Leo came off his wall.

Rocky jumped. "Ah!" he squealed. "And that's why ninjas freak me out."

"Then what's your excuse?" Donnie asked him as he pushed off Mikey.

"Touche'," Mikey said as he got up with his brother.

"You all heard?" Adam asked.

Jax sat up with a yawn. "Yeah, we just didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Besides, you two had things to discuss." Leo reminded the two.

They went at. While they talked Mikey called for back up.

**TBC... **


	16. Chapter 16: Backup:

**Chapter 16: Backup: **

"What do you mean I can't go?" Jax questioned. "And don't give me that too dangerous crap either."

Adam went silent. He turned to Raph. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Raph laughed. "I've been trying to do that for months."

Jax glared him. Then she turned back to Adam's way. "You should be the one to talk buddy..." she looked at his bandages. You still need to heal."

"It's been a few days, I'm okay." Adam had to show her that the wounds were nearly gone.

Jax just rolled her eyes. "They could easily open again." She turned to Rocky. "Has he always been like this?"

Rocky tried not to laugh. Jax was a firecracker that was for sure. "Believe it or not he was quiet at one point."

Jax crossed her arms. "I find that very hard to believe."

"It's true!" Mikey came to Adam's defense. "We have it on camera!" Mikey showed her his camera. Well, it was actually Donnie's cam but that really didn't matter. "Not unless Don all ready put it on YouTube." he giggled.

Donnie yanked it out from his hand. "Give me that!"

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." April tried.

"Then how come you get to go?" Jax questioned her.

"Well, because I'm more experienced." April answered her with a small smile. "These guys have been training me."

"With the help of Master Splinter too." Leo put in.

"Okay, so just because I'm not Brandon Lee doesn't mean I can't kick some butt." Jax told them. "I can be a distraction or something while you get Kim." Jax suggested. "I'm a fast runner. I was on the track team in high school." she declared proudly.

Adam shook his head. "No way, that's not going to help you with trained ninjas."

"There's got to be something I can do." she pleaded with him. "I just don't want to sit around and do nothing."

Master Splinter came out. "How about you stay and keep me company?"

Jax really hated to argue with the old rat but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"He does need guarding." Casey said.

Master Splinter whacked him on the back on the head with his stick for that one. "You really should watch your tongue Casey Jones."

"I'm watching it, it's my head that I'm worried about." Casey replied rubbing his head where Master Splinter had hit him.

April smirked. "Hey Master Splinter, do you have an extra one of those? I could use it."

"So could I." Jax made known, but hers wouldn't be for Casey. It would be for Adam.

"If you are willing, I can train you," Master Splinter offered. "Then next time, you will be able to join them."

"Please Jax," Adam pleaded with her. Kim was all ready captured and brainwashed. He wasn't sure if he could handle another one of his friends in the enemies hands.

"Fine, fine... Go." she waved him away. "I'll just stay here and be a good little girl while the big kids go off to play."

"Maybe someone should stay with her." Adam suggested. He wasn't trusting her tone of voice. She could easily slip out of Master Splinter's gaze. Well, maybe not easily slip but she could still leave.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"How about one of us?"

Everyone turned and smiled when they had company. "Tanya?" Adam asked happily.

"Boy you better have one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now!" she warned him.

Adam thought about hugging her but decided not to. Tanya wasn't the only one who had showed up. "Long time no see Adam." Carlos stepped out from behind her.

"Carlos!" he gave his friend a hug.

"Me too." Ashley came out from behind him.

"We can help protect those who are here while you save Kimberly." Andros suggested as he revealed himself.

"And some of us will go with you." Billy made his entrance.

Adam could cry. He wasn't sure how they were all here but they were. At least some of them anyway.

"Got room for one more?" Jason asked. "Sorry I'm late."

Rocky beamed at the original Red Ranger. "Jason! My man!"

The two exchanged high fives.

Jax's head was spinning. She had no idea who these people were though they gave their names. She figured they were friends of Adam.

Mikey leaped at Andros. "ANDY!"

Andros laughed and moved out of the way just in time. Mikey went to the floor. Mikey always had trouble pronouncing his name. So, Mikey gave him a nickname. Andros didn't mind at all. "Good to see you as well my friend and all the turtles."

Ashley helped Mikey up. "Did you bring those really cool space surfer things?"

Ashley laughed. "No..."

"Thank goodness." Donnie said. "That would be dangerous."

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked.

"First we're going to help you." Tanya answered. "Then we're going to kill you!" She punched him on the shoulder for his stupidness.

"Can I help?" Jax asked. "Hi, I'm Jax."

Tanya smiled. "Hi," she greeted with a handshake. "We hear that you've been the one helping taking care of him."

"Yeah, well trying too anyway." Jax informed her. "He's stubborn."

"No kidding," Carlos agreed with a laugh.

"Well, who do you think I got from?" Adam asked.

Tanya wasn't looking but if she was she would've seen Rocky pointing her way. Adam laughed.

"Mikey called us and said you could probably use the help." Ashley said.

"The help is most appreciative." Leonardo said to her with a bow.

Carlos slapped him on the back of the shell. "Dude, you don't have to go all honorable with us." He shook his head. "When are you going to learn to just act normal?"

"Ain't going to happen." Raph promised.

"He can't help it Carlos." Billy spoke up. "It's part of his Japanese background. Isn't that right Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter smiled and nodded.

"I guess the question is: who stays and who goes." Jason figured. "Adam, I want to go."

Adam wouldn't argue. Kim was Jase's best friend. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know I'm going." Tanya demanded.

"Well, if she's going. I'm going." Rocky said.

"We're all going because we know where Karai's lair is." Raph made known. "We can get you guys in and out quicker."

"We can stay and help here." Andros pointed between himself and Ashley. "Is that all right?"

"I don't mind." she agreed.

"I'm fighting along side Adam," Carlos said. "Us Black Rangers have to stick together."

"You're telling me." Zack made his late entrance.

"Zack!" Jason and Adam greeted him happily.

"You don't seriously think I was going to leave you hanging?" he questioned with a laugh. Zack shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "First the broken morpher stunt now this... I'm scared to ask whats going to go down next."

"It feels like old times." Billy said with a smile.

"Us Rangers don't have to wait for high school reunions." Zack joked.

"What is a reunion?" Andros asked them.

Ashley laughed. "I'll explain later."

"I really want to help Kimberly as well, but Adam it's up to you." Billy said to him. "I know you need some to stay."

"If you don't mind Billy..." Adam said.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mind." Billy assured him.

"All right, then lets go!" Adam was ready to charge into Karai's head quarters but Leo stopped him.

"We should go over the plan one more time. We can never be too careful."

Adam sighed. Leo was right. They all gathered around. Adam was surrounded by new and old friends. They were his team mates. He beamed at each of them. It would be turtles and Power Rangers against Karai and her Foot Clan. Karai had many but so did they. The plan was simple they would go in and get out. Adam just hoped that the plan would follow through.

**TBC... **

**A/N: **I had to bring in some old school Rangers because I loved each of the ones I brought in this chapter. I just couldn't let two Rangers help Kim out now could I? I just hope I can keep them all organized.


	17. Chapter 17: Jax and Jason Part 1:

**A/N: **It seems I'm going with a different direction for Jax. I'm letting her bond with another Ranger since Adam belongs with Kim in this story. Besides, I wanted Jason to have more lines here. Now, I'm not sure what Jason did after her left so I'm going to give props to his actor Austin St. John and what he's been up to. I think it would've something Jason would've tried anyway and the reason why this is a part 1 is because I'm thinking about doing a sequel for Jason and Jax later on.

**Chapter 17: Jax and Jason (Part 1): **

Jason couldn't sleep so he went into the dojo to practice. He was pretty sure that Leonardo wouldn't mind. They've let them use it in the past. He figured this might help release some of the stress that he was carrying. Adam wasn't the only one terrified about what was happening with Kimberly.

The turtles had returned to their rooms. Everyone else found a place either on the floor or on the sofa or chair. Adam had the sofa. He was asleep but not peacefully. He'd woken Jax up ages ago. Thinking he was in trouble, she jolted up but she calmed down once she found he was only having a nightmare. She was really hating this. She couldn't do anything. They weren't letting her go. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle tomorrow knowing that her new friends were charging into hell.

Adam's rustling on the sofa wasn't the only thing that got her attention. She heard some sounds coming from the dojo. She shook her head. At first she thought it was Leo. He had a bad habit of staying up way past his bed time so he could practice. She was going to fuss at him but as soon as she got to the door she found it wasn't Leo at all.

It was Jason.

Jason didn't notice her until he came back from doing a round house kick. "Jaz," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey," she returned. "It's Jason right?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing up?" she asked. "I thought you were Leo..."

Jason laughed. "We suffer the same habits."

"You couldn't sleep either I guess."

"Not really."

"I'm really sorry about your friend," Jax apologized speaking of Kimberly. "I wish I could do more to help out around here."

"You're doing a lot more then you think." Jason assured her.

Jax crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Well, from what I've been hearing you've been taking care of Adam, and that's more then enough."

"I'm trying," she corrected. "He really won't listen to a word I say most of the time."

"He'll get back normal once we get Kim back."

It was Jax's turn to laugh. "You mean he was normal at one point?"

"Okay, maybe not normal but close enough." Jason corrected with a laugh.

"So... You use to be a Power Ranger too?" Jax questioned changing the subject from Kim's rescue. She was worried enough.

Jason nodded.

"Which color?" she asked him. "Wait, let me guess... red." Jason was decked out in it. The other Rangers were wearing their former colors too.

"The original one, Rocky followed me." Jason informed her. "I was the leader of the original group."

"Cool," she said. "It must be nice."

"Not really," he replied. "It's a lot of pressure, and you're more worried about your friends then yourself."

"Oh... I guess that's another thing you and Leo have in common." Jax told him.

"Back then, not anymore." he corrected.

"Then Adam came after Zack right?" Jax was trying to get her information straight. Through moments of the planning process the Power Rangers that were here shared their stories with her: how they came to be and who they belonged to.

"That's right." Jason answered.

"Well, it's nice to know that there's a good group of good guys around." she said to Jason.

Jason was enjoying Jax's company. Since they both couldn't sleep anyway they made themselves comfortable on the dojo's floor and sharing stories outside The Power Ranger and turtle realm of things.

"You were a runner in high school." Jason remembered Jax saying not so long ago.

"Yeah," she answered happily.

"What happened with that?"

Jax sighed. "I had scholarship to a college but last semester I broke my ankle when I fell."

"You fell?

"A team meat pushed me off a flight of our school stairs."

Jason was surprised by that. "You're kidding... right?"

"No," Jax answered as she shook her head. "We didn't get a long. She felt like she deserved the top spot but she really couldn't beat me. So, she got angry and decided to do something about it. She ended up getting scholarship."

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized.

"Meh, no big deal now really..." Jax answered honestly. "I look at it this way, she'll get what's coming to her. In a way, I should thank her because if she hadn't done that I wouldn't have joined my roomie out in the country and then I wouldn't have met April or the turtles."

"Or Adam." Jason added with a smirk.

She hit him playfully for that one. "Okay, what about you former Red Ranger... What are you up to these days?"

"What haven't I done?" he returned her question with a question.

"I've traveled a lot... But mostly job wise stuck in the medical and fire department."

Jax's eyes went wide at that. "Seriously?"

Jason nodded.

Jax smiled. "Still playing hero." It wasn't a question. That was a statement.

Jason smiled at her. "Yeah, old habits die hard as they say."

Jax let out a yawn. She wasn't sure how late it had gotten but she was getting tired. Jason laughed. "I'm not boring you am I?"

"No, just getting tired...."

Jason looked at his watch. "Whoa, we've been at this for a few hours."

"I guess we should both get some rest."

Jason got up and helped Jax on her feet. "Hey, when all of this is said and done you think you can teach me some of that Bruce Lee stuff?" she asked him. "Splinter offered, which I'm going to take up on too, but I wouldn't mind a little human contact you know..."

"It's really not a good idea to have two teachers," Jason informed her. "Everyone's methods are different."

"Oh come on, please?" she pleaded.

"All right, I'll see what I can arrange."

"Yes!" she couldn't help but cheer.

Jason led her back to her spot next to Adam. "Hey, one more thing." she whispered. "Do me a huge favor, keep an on him..."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "I will."

"Night Jason," Jax said.

"Night." he said with a bow.

Jax laughed quietly and shook her head. She waved him to go to bed. As she got back down at her spot she couldn't help but think how stubborn ninjas were. At this point, she was considering rooting for pirates.

**TBC... **


	18. Chapter 18: A Darker Shade of Pink:

**A/N:** I'm going to give credit where credit is due. I must admit my reviewer dreamer helped me with this chapter. They'll know what I'm talking about when they read on. Thanks a lot!

**Chapter 18: A Darker Shade of Pink: **

Kimberly replaced her pink and white garments with a darker look. She was dressing like the Foot to confuse her enemies.

"You look the part but can you play it?" Karai asked her.

Kimberly gave her what she asked for. She looked around at the Foot. "Are you all going stand there?"

They exchanged looks then went at her. One by one Kimberly took care them knocking down to the ground with swift kicks and hard punches. She smirked at the fallen. "That was a short dance."

Chaplin came up behind Karai and whispered. "What's going to happen when she realizes that Adam isn't dead?"

Karai laughed quietly. "It will only provoke her." she assured him. "The rage will easily take over where she won't care which is true and which was not."

That's when Chaplin began to think. If someone was doing this to him he wouldn't be to control himself if anything should ever happen to his mistress.

"I see you are more then ready," Karai complimented. "You will destroy them and bring their bodies to me."

"No need Karai!" Leo sliced and diced his way through the Foot to get to her.

Karai brought out her sword just in time to block Leonardo's. The rest of the turtles soon followed. Casey was in behind.

"It's time for a round of baseball!" Casey announced and brought out his bat. "Strike one! Strike two! Strike three!" he went as he whacked the Foot with his bat.

"Yer outta there!" Raph added with his sai.

"Nice game play." Casey remarked with a smirk as he and Raph suddenly came back to back with the rest of the guys.

Karai pushed Leo hard against his brothers and Casey knocking them down. "It looks like we're in for overtime." Mikey said.

Karai revealed her newest weapon: Kimberly.

"You." she growled at the mutants.

The turtles and Casey got up. They were hesitant. They knew this was not their Kim but it was still hard to face her as an enemy.

Kim knelt down and jumped up to attack Raphael but someone blocked her.

Mikey smiled. "Nice entrance Jason!"

"Kim, snap out of it!" he pleaded.

Kim grinned at him the knocked him out of the way. "Pathetic all of you."

"I know she so did not go there!" Tanya went for her but Kim blocked her easily and tossed her the ground with Jason.

Zack and Carlos came in and gave the turtles room by using the Foot as their punching bag. "Glad you guys left some for us." Carlos said.

"Oh, there's plenty of left overs." April jumped in and brought out her bo. "HEY YAH!" She used this a practice round. She use this method on Casey later.

"Tanya!" Rocky ran over to his finance to help her and Jase up.

Rocky saw one coming for his girl and one of his best buds. He didn't let him get close. He jumped over the two and gave The Foot member one hell of a kick in the head.

Tanya smiled proudly. She nudged Jason. "That's my man."

Jason laughed then went back towards Kimberly who still went to adjust her moves on the turtles. "I can't do this you guys!" Donnie admitted. He blocked her as much as he could with her bow.

"I can." Jason assured him and surprised Kimberly from back. He took her from behind. "Kim, this isn't you!"

Kim laughed. "Oh yes it is," she said. The evil side of her got the memory of time when they were evil together. "You can be like this too. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks but no thanks!" Jason turned her down politely."ADAM NOW!"

Adam made his entrance. He jumped from one of the beams above them right at Kimberly. Inside, the former Kimberly was slowly starting to emerge.

"_...He's dead..." _

That's what Karai said.

"_...You will bring me his head..." _

That's where Karai had slipped up.

Kimberly was all confused. However, one thing she wasn't confused on was that Adam was in front of her - alive.

"NO!" Karai could see her plan starting to fall to pieces. She went to Kim but Leo blocked her before she could go anywhere.

"I don't think so." he made a strong stance and would not let her pass – not if his life depended on in.

"Kim... I know you're in there." Adam pleaded. "You know who I am. You know who we all are."

Kim's head was starting to split open.

Adam could she was having trouble coming out. The evil side of her was still strong. He would bring down with the strongest weapon he had. He kissed her.

Jason let go when he felt that Kim's tension was dying down. Besides that, he really didn't like holding her while she was being kissed. It was rather awkward for him.

It was the one thing that the evil wasn't prepared for. She didn't recognize the feeling that was coming over her. It was love. Something she never had. It could no longer stand. The evil Kim screamed and faded away deep into an unknown void of the soul.

Kim's eyes popped open and it wasn't long before she was kissing Adam back.

"WHOO HOO!" Mikey was the first to notice. He chucked out a few ninjas that were surrounding him.

"Kim!" Tanya and Rocky cheered on.

Kim parted from Adam to get some air. She laughed.

Adam laughed. "You're laughing at me?"

"And you said you hated being a frog." she replied.

Jason got in their corner again. "I hate to ruin the moment you guys, but you know..." he showed that weren't down.

Kim found Karai. "Karai!"

Leo smirked. "Be my guest Kimberly." he took his leave from her.

"No! This isn't happening!" Karai protested.

"It is.." Kim in front of her. "It's one thing to mess with my friends. It's another to mess with me."

Kim went to charge at her but Chaplin got in front of her. "I won't let you hurt my mistress!"

"Stand aside," Karai ordered and Chaplin could only do as told.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19: Leap Turtle:

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates for this one. My muses went dead on this one for awhile, mostly for the fighting scenes and holiday stress has me tangled up too. However, I have some extra chappies for this story. I'm going to try to go ahead and update as much as possible so I can work on some more Kim/Adam. Oh, and hints of Leo/Karai in this.

**Chapter 19: Leap Turtle: **

Ashley was explaining to Andros what a reunion was. "So, these reunions are when everyone gets together after a certain time?"

Ashley nodded. "That's right."

"Do they always happen under such circumstances?"

"No, mostly diffidently not," Billy answered.

"Normally, a friend or relative takes charge and puts together a time and place for everyone to meet up." Ashley continued. "My grandma does it all the time."

"I hope next time we can have one of these re-unions..." Andros was sounding it out so he could have firmly placed in his vocabulary. "Another time under better circumstances."

"Me too," Jax came to join them. "I just hope everyone comes back to have one."

"Don't worry," Ashley said as she placed a comforting hand on her new friend's shoulder. "Everyone will come back. You'll see."

It was hard enough just having to worry about the turtles or Casey whenever they had to go on patrol or deal with The Shredder but now she had so many new people like Adam... And Jason... She'd become close to Adam these past few months and with him still healing up there was no telling what could happen to him. All she wanted to do was go and charge in to The Shredder's HQ but all she could do was wait.

Back at The Shredder's HQ Kim had Karai down. She had her blocked with her foot at her throat. Kim never wanted to kill anyone before. However, she knew if she moved just right Karai's neck would be broke and she would be taken care of.

Karai would be lying she wasn't impressed with this one. She was glad that Zedd had introduced her to such a fine fighter. Her mind was all ready racing with ideas for getting another one in her grasp.

"Kim," Leonardo couldn't hold back anymore. He hated Karai just as much as the next one did but that didn't mean he wanted her dead.

Kim glanced his way giving Karai enough time to throw Kim off of her. She would've gone to the ground if Adam hadn't stepped up and caught her. She looked up at him and was thankful that he was there. She couldn't believe just moments ago she thought she wouldn't be able to see him again. His arms was always a good place to be.

"Good catch!" Mikey teased.

Adam helped her back up. Kim turned her attention back to Karai. She went to run but Karai just smirked and jumped up. "Another time Rangers... And turtles!" In a blink of an eye she was gone along with Chaplin and the rest of The Foot.

"She's gone!" Carlos cheered giving Zack a high five in the process.

"For now." Leo said.

"Why did you stop her?" Jason demanded.

Leo stepped back. He didn't answer him. Kim stepped between them. "It's all right Jase, lets just get out of here and back to the den. We have others waiting on us."

Jason held back. He wasn't sure why Leonardo stopped for a enemy. He made a mental note to talk to him about that later. Jason was just as anxious to get back as everyone else. He wanted to make sure Jax was doing all right.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Mikey yelled as he jumped in. Carlos and Zack following him.

"Dude! Duck down!" Zack instructed.

Mikey did and Zack jumped over him. He laughed. "Ha, Leap Frog!"

"Don't you mean Leap Turtle?" Carlos corrected him.

Zack laughed. "Hey, they're both green."

"Then we should get Adam!" Carlos teased.

"They're back!" Jax was the first to hear them. She ran passed Andros, Ashley, and Billy to make sure her lot was okay. That way she could kill them for taking so damn long. She saw Mikey. The other turtles came in with April and Casey. She let a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry we made sure they were taken care of." Casey mocked and slapped the back of Raph's shell. Which wasn't the best idea given the fact that Raph was still in the mode for breaking some skulls.

Jax helped Casey out. Before Raph could lunge at him Jax jumped on the back of his shell. "My turn!"

Raph laughed, cooling his nerves down a bit. "Hey, remember we're the good guys?"

"I know but still doesn't I can't take you down!" she said. "You guys had me worried!"

"You shouldn't be," he reminded her they've come home plenty of times. Raph held her off him.

"Where's Adam?" she asked. "Jason?"

"He's there and he's with Kim!" Ashley saw and ran towards Kim and gave her the biggest bear hug she'd ever given. "You're all right!"

Kim was near tears. It was so good to be back here surrounded by old and new friends. Thinking of the new, she looked around. "Where's Jax?"

"That's me." Jax introduced herself. "I don't need to know who you are." she said with a laugh. "You're Kim. I've heard nothing but nice things about you." she pointed towards Adam's way. "Mostly from this guy."

Adam blushed.

"He's turning red!" Donnie joked.

"Hey, that's my color." Jason stepped up behind him.

"Jason." Jax said with a smile.

"Hey," he greeted, returning her smile with his own.

"I've heard you were the one who helped Adam out these past few months," Kim said to Jax breaking the awkward tension that was coming from Jason and Jax. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry," she said. "It was nothing."

"Nothing my shell," Raph corrected.

Adam playfully punched him for that.

"I guess I don't have to explain how stubborn these guys are."

"No, you don't." Kim said with a laugh.

Adam wasn't surprised to see them getting along. However, he wasn't sure how he felt about them ganging up on him like this. It wasn't fair.

"What are we going to do now?" Billy questioned. Everyone was back home and safe.

"Duh bro," Mikey said. "PARTY!"

Master Splinter came out from the shadows and cleared his throat. Everyone went silent. "I'm glad to see my family has returned but I suggest resting would be the best idea for now Michelangelo."

"All bummer," Mikey said.

"Don't worry man," Zack said. "That doesn't mean we can't make up for it tomorrow."

"True, this is New York after all." Carlos reminded them. "We're bond to find something."

"I have a good idea." Adam announced.

Tomorrow night, they planned to all go to Cafe' Green to celebrate and Adam was going to reveal his talent in music. He also decided that tomorrow would be the perfect time to ask Kim to marry him.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20: Not Really Good:

**A/N:** This is it. This is the finale to this story. However, keep in mind that I have two more sequels that will follow this one. Not sure how long they'll be until they're put up due to the holidays but just keep an eye out for them. I like write writing Power Ranger fanfictions. A couple of the songs that I used were Eyeshine's. Johnny Bosch's band. To learn more about them please check out their website: eyeshine (.) net. I would've used all the songs if I could but due to FF.N rules I can't use songs but Johnny gave fans permission to do whatever they wanted with his songs... At least thats what he said at an Eyeshine panel I went to. The title of the chapter is the same as one their songs called "Not Really Good". Thanks for giving "Jax" a chance and to all my reviewers and readers who kept up with this one.

**Chapter 20: Not Really Good:**

Deb closed down Cafe' Green just so Adam and his friends could hang out. She didn't mind at all. She owed Adam. His performances lately brought in more then a decent enough crowd. Right now he was playing on stage. She couldn't help but laugh. It looked as though some of his friends had no idea he could play mostly Kim.

"When did all this happen?" Kim asked April.

"According to Raph, he's been able to do this for awhile." she answered.

To say that Kim was blown away would be the understatement of the year. She was really impressed. So were the rest of the Rangers.

"Man, I have to give his props." Zack said to Carlos.

"I can so play like that." Carlos joked.

"You wish." Zack replied with a nudge and a laugh.

Andros and Ashley were spinning around on the dance floor like Jack and Rose had done on Titanic. "I'm guessing he finally watched the movie." Tanya said to Rocky.

Rocky was nearly on the floor with laughter. "Yeah, better him then me."

"Don't be so sure of yourself pal," Tanya threatened him.

Rocky was sure though. He took care of that movie a long time ago. Tanya just didn't know about it or so he thought. "Just because you threw it away doesn't mean I can't buy it again." she laughed evilly.

"Why must you girls toucher us with that three hour movie?" Rocky groaned.

"LEONARDO!" Tanya and Ashley both answered him at the same time. Ashley had heard him on the dance floor.

Somewhere, hidden above them Leonardo was confused. "Me?"

"No, bro, the actor!" Mikey informed him on the Leonardo that Ashley and Tanya were talking about.

Raph face palmed. "Great... Just want this world needs... Another Leonardo..."

Donnie laughed. "Well, it could be worse... It could be two of YOU!"

"I'm about 9.5 seconds away from knocking you on your shell!" Raph yelled at him.

Donnie wasn't worried. He couldn't. If Raph did it would reveal themselves to Deb and that wouldn't be a good thing.

Back down on the floor, Jax had to excuse herself. "I'm getting some drinks anyone else want one?" she offered.

A few hands went up. She got their orders and went to the bar. Jason pushed his way through to help her out. "Do you want anything?" she asked him.

"Just some water." he answered.

Jason and Jax gave Deb the orders. Jax added one more beer. She figured Raph was getting thirsty up there. "Here ya go kiddos," Deb handed them a try."

"I have this," Jason got the tray. "You want to take care of that one?" he eyed the beer bottle then upward where Raph was.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I got it." he assured her.

"Great, thanks." she said and while Jason went back to their friends Jax stood below where Raph.

Raph saw what she had. He leaned down and quickly got it before anyone else noticed. When he got back up to his brothers he couldn't help but smirk. "At least someone here loves me."

Leo shook his head. "Raph, I really hate it when you drink."

Raph just took a swing and ignored his brother. Leo had no idea what he was missing.

Now, everyone was taking a break, including Adam. "Man, I really had no idea Adam!" Kim complimented.

"Trust us, no one did," Casey reminded her. "At least he carry a tune."

"Speak for yourself," Rocky joked as he took a sip of his drink.

Adam nudged him just as Rocky put the glass to his lips and went all over him. "Aww, come on man!" Rocky groaned.

The others laughed.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Deb called out from the counter. She came over with another drink for him.

"Thank you," Rocky said.

"Adam, you are planning to stay in New York aren't you?" Deb asked.

Deb wasn't the only one who was hoping. Jax was too but she couldn't help but get a feeling that he would go where Kim would. She was right.

"I love New York now, but where ever Kim decides to go... I'm going with her." he made known and put his arm around her shoulders so he could draw her close.

"You better get your ass back home!" Tanya said. "Kat will kill you if you're not there for the baby's arrival."

Adam wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with Tommy yet. If he did go back, he would go for his friends and Kathrine but not for Tommy. Kim could understand where he was coming from. Facing Tommy would be hard for both of them. "There's always pictures!" Kim reminded them.

Adam decided now it was a good time then any to go on stage so he could avoid the wraith that was Tanya. Plus, he couldn't wait any longer to ask Kim the question that he's been wanting to ask her for the longest time...

"Okay, I'm going to slow this down a little bit..."

Carlos, Zack, and Billy groaned. Adam laughed. "What's your problem?" he asked.

The trio went up to him. "Um... hello not all of us anyone to dance with..." Carlos shared.

"Not really, you have Jax and Deb." Adam said. He leaned in closer into the mic. "Hey Deb, Jax you don't mind dancing with these fellas do you?"

Deb laughed. She eyed Zack. He was a cute one. "How about you stud? Up for it?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"She's old enough to be your mother..." Carlos joked.

Deb glared at him for that one. Zack was the one who reminded him: "It's the 21st century dude, don't be hatin'." Zack pulled her to the dance floor.

"Which lucky one will you choose Jax?" Adam asked.

Carlos and Billy were both blushing at this point. They really didn't like being the center of attention. However, the rest of the group thought it was adorable. That's when Carlos whispered to Billy. "Do you want to kick his ass or do you want me to do it?"

"Normally, I'm against violence but this time I'll make the acceptation." was Billy's answer.

"We'll take turns." Carlos continued. "I call first dips."

"C'mon Jax, they're waiting." Adam went on. There was nothing better in this world then torching your friends.

Jax laughed. "Gee, such a hard choice..." she played along with Adam. Carlos and Billy were both cute and nice boys but she kind of had her eye on someone else.

That's when Jason stepped in to help her make a decision. "Actually you guys, sorry but... Jax, do you want to dance with me?"

"Hey!" Carlos said. "No fair!"

Jax nodded. "Sure,"

"Sorry guys," Jason said and took Jax's hand over to the dance floor.

"What about it Billy, I get Adam and you beat the shit out of Jason?" Carlos offered.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll dance with one of you," Kim offered to Billy and Carlos. She chose Billy.

"Fine, then I'll just dance by myself." Carlos made known and got in position to do so.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "It's just like high school all over again!"

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay, knock it off you guys." he said. "But Billy, watch where you put your hands... I have my eye on you..."

Billy made sure his hands were where Adam could see them.

"Thank you," Adam replied. "And Kim... this one is for you."

The "Awws," came but Adam just ignored them and started to play.

"_**I'm not really good at all this stuff  
About telling everyone that I've got it all figured out  
Responsibility is not my bag of tea  
Give me some of that and I'll just turn and run away...**_"

Above them, the turtles watched. Raph nudged Mikey and glanced down towards Jason and Jax. They looked rather comfortable. "Way to go Jax," Raph whispered.

As they danced, originally Jason thought he would go on back with the others to help out Kat a little but now he was having second thoughts. He wouldn't mind staying in New York a little longer. Jason wouldn't tell Jax just yet. He would wait and keep it a surprise. Not to mention, if he was going to stay longer then just a few months he would get get some living arrangements taking care of. After all this was said and done he was going to talk to Casey and April to see if they couldn't help him. He wasn't use to New York.

Though Kim was dancing with Billy she kept her eyes on Adam.

Adam's stomach was doing flip flops and it wasn't because he was nervous about the song. It was the fact he was nervous about the question. Sure, he loved Kim, and vice versa but the whole marriage thing was taking it to a whole other level. The worst she could say was no and if that was the answer it wouldn't mean he didn't love any less then he all ready did. The song was coming to a close and as he came up on the last lyric he made his way down to Kim.

Billy smiled and parted from her so Adam could have his turn.

"_**...It's just you and me**_." Adam finished up.

"Man, how many times do you plan on making me cry tonight?" Kim asked tearfully.

Adam smiled. "I don't think you want me to answer that..." he said with a laugh. "Kim, I got a question for you..."

"And what's that?"

Adam hated doing this without a ring but the ring could wait really this couldn't. "Would you marry me?"

Kim was more then taken aback. She was floored. She laughed.

"I can't believe it... You're laughing at me... Again." Adam said.

"You're not doing it right!" Tanya shouted. "If you don't get down on one knee... I'll make you get down one knee!"

Kim didn't need to have go down on way knee she answered his question before Tanya let him do anything: she kissed him.

Mikey was tearing up above. "That was a yes right?"

Raph laughed. "That was more of hell yes I think."

Tanya ran over to Kim after she parted from Adam. "Girl, do you know what this means?" she asked excitedly. "WEDDING PLANS!"

Rocky and Adam groaned at that part. "Thankfully, mine are all ready half way done."

"So he thinks," Tanya corrected him. "I got the best idea ever... Let's do a double wedding!" Tanya gushed out. "With Kat's baby on the way this will be like a triple threat of a celebration!"

Kim laughed. She liked Tanya's idea. "Thanks Tanya, I'll think about it."

"Yeah, give the girl some space. She was just asked!" Carlos reminded her.

"I'm guessing this calls for another reunion!" Andros made known.

Ashley laughed. "That's right. Only this time, we'll be in control of it."

"Correction: they will be!" Rocky pointed towards Tanya and Kim's way. He knew better then messing around with plans. Sure, most of his were done but most of them were Tanya's finale decision.

"Of course, all you guys will be invited!" Kim promised. She looked up in the turtles direction. No way was she leaving them out of this.

"I guess we're going to have find a tux." Donnie teased above.

"Thank god," Raph said.

Below, Adam took some time to look at his team mates. The Rangers, The Turtles, April, Casey, and now Jax. He smiled when he finally realized that there really wasn't no I in team.

**END. **


End file.
